


Acting with the Originals

by Rose_Miller



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Angst, Bad Jokes, Behind the Scenes, Comic-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Friendly flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Love, Shipping, actors goofing off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 98
Words: 28,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Ever wondered what goes on behind the scenes of a show?What happens between actors?Well you've come to the right place.Autumn and Ashley are new to the set of 'The Originals'. They've been filming with the shows cast, for the first season.The whole team loves Ashley and Autumn, and decided to make their characters... Skyler and Scarlet as regulars on the show.Follow Autumn and Ashley, or Scarlet and Skylar... through their time with 'The Originals'. Going behind the scenes, and dealing with the real life issues the actors face away from the camera.





	1. Meet the cast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from 'The Originals'. I am a fan of the show.  
> I decided to write this for fun, nothing in this is real. I am writing the actors and their characters from how I see them.  
> Some ships may have been changed, some characters motives may have changed, and this is all my original ideas.

“Okay guys, leave a message for twitter.”

 

\----

_“Hi, I’m Daniel Gillies and I play Elijah Mikaelson.”_

 

_\----_

_“I’m Nathaniel Buzolic, and I play Kol Mikaelson.”_

 

_\----_

_“Hi, I’m Ashley Young and I play Skylar Kline.”_

 

_\----_

_“I’m Autumn Holt, and I play Scarlet Eden.”_

 

_\----_

_“Claire Holt here, no relation to Autumn. I play Rebekah Mikaelson.”_

 

_\----_

_“Hey I’m Charles Michael Davis, I play Marcel.”_

 

_\----_

_“I’m Riley Voelkel, I play Freya Mikaelson.”_

 

_\----_

_“Hi everyone, I’m Phoebe Tonkin. I play Hayley Marshall.”_

 

_\----_

_“Lastly I am the lovely Leah Pipes, and I play Camille O’Connell.”_

 

_\----_

_“Welcome to behind the scenes of ‘ The Originals’. We hope you enjoy the journey!”_

 

_\----_

“Perfect!”


	2. Wet

"Wait, wait Nathaniel do it again." Ashley laughs.

 

"Okay." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

\----

"What are you guys doing?" Autumn asks.

 

"Watch this." Ashley pulls Autumn into the chair next to her.

 

"Okay?" Autumn says confused.

 

\----

Nathaniel tilts his head down, as he puts his bowler hat on. Then he slowly looks up.

 

"Oh..." Autumn laughs as she looks away.

 

\----

"What kind of reaction was that?" Nathaniel teases.

 

"This kind." Ashley smirks, as she dumps her water into Autumn's lap.

 

"BITCH!" Autumn gasps.

 

\----

"Translation, she's wet." Ashley cackles.

 

"I hate you!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Well you are due in wardrobe at least." Daniel comments.

 

"Good, apparently I need new jeans." Autumn snorts.

 

\----

"I love you!" Ashley sings as Autumn heads to wardrobe.


	3. Ship Ideas

"So who's filming this time?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"I am, with Autumn." Daniel flips through his script.

 

"What are you guys filming?" Ashley asks.

 

“The producers want to try out “ships”. Early on in filming the show, and see what happens.” Daniel shrugs.

 

“Seriously?” Ashley asks confused.

 

\----

"The writers have put up a poll online.” Daniel nods.

 

“So they want to try out, Elijah and Scarlet?" Ashley asks.

 

"Are you jealous?" Nathaniel teases.

 

"That means Skylar and Kol, are going to have to hash it out." Ashley laughs.

 

Nathaniel makes a face.

 

\----

"What'd I miss?" Autumn asks confused, as she returns in fresh clothes.

 

"The writers are testing out “ships” on fans. So Scarlet and Elijah, are going to flirt." Ashley explains.

 

"Is this for the show? Like an actual episode?" Autumn asks.

 

"No they're just filming, a two minute video for Twitter." Daniel shrugs.

 

"Are they doing everyone?" Autumn asks, trying not to laugh.

 

"I think so." Daniel nods.

 

\----

"Ew, I have to kiss you and Nathaniel?" Autumn jokes.

 

"I'm crushed." Nathaniel sighs.

 

Autumn covers her mouth, as she laughs.

 

\----

"Okay quiet on set! Set scene for Elijah and Scarlet!" A producer yells.

 

“Okay here goes nothing.” Autumn sighs.


	4. Shooting the "ship video" 1

“Alright, just do whatever feels natural for your characters.” The producer instructs.

 

“I don’t think any of this is natural.” Autumn jokes.

 

Daniel snorts as he stands in front of Autumn.

 

\----

“Okay gotta channel Scarlet to Elijah.” Autumn tries not to laugh.

 

“Do you mind if I dip you?” Daniel asks, as he tries to remain serious.

 

“Why not?” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

Daniel wraps an arm around Autumn’s waist, he puts a hand behind Autumn’s head, and he turns to the side as he dips her.

 

\----

Daniel quickly kisses Autumn, as Elijah and Scarlet. Just to please the writers.

 

\----

Daniel and Autumn stand up straight again together.

 

\----

Daniel and Autumn stare at each other. Before they both start cracking up.

 

\----

“That was a bit weird…” Autumn admits.

 

Daniel snorts as he nods.

 

“What’s the issue?” the producer asks, as he posts the video.

 

“It’s like we have his future wife-”

 

Autumn nervously laughs obnoxiously loud.

 

“Don’t forget, you're my best friend’s future husband.” Autumn continues to laugh.

 

“Exactly, and to have them watching us do that…” Daniel shrugs.

 

The director rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“I mean… Daniel I like you, but-”

 

“Same.” Daniel laughs.

 

“I hope the fans make the right choices.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Why don’t you guys go on lunch? When we come back, Ashley and Nathaniel, it’s your turn.” The director shakes his head.


	5. I think he hates us

“I think I’m going to go change.” Autumn says, as she walks to wardrobe.

 

\----

“I think he hates us.” Ashley looks at Daniel.

 

“Why on earth would anyone hate you?” Daniel smiles at Ashley.

 

“Oh Elijah my love…” Ashley giggles.

 

“That’s why he hates us.” Nathaniel comments.

 

“Because we’ve already settled on “ships”?” Ashley asks.

 

“Basically.” Nathaniel nods.

 

“Well if the fans have done that too, what’s the point of this?” Ashely shakes her head.

 

“Because we work too well together?” Autumn shrugs, as she reappears next to Daniel.

 

\----

“Where did you just come from?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“Wardrobe.” Autumn smiles.

 

“I know that, but you’re fully changed in like two minutes.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I just changed my shirt, since my pants are still wet!” Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

“Nathaniel, you asshole!” Ashley snorts.

 

“No, you poured the water on her lap!” Nathaniel defends.

 

“You were the one who…” Ashley gestures all around Nathaniel’s face.

 

“That made absolutely no sense.” Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

“Oh that made a whole lot of sense.” Autumn laughs.


	6. Panel talk

“Hey guys, did you know we have a con coming up?” Claire asks, interrupting the group.

 

“Already? Don’t we usually wait a bit longer?” Autumn asks.

 

“It would be good promotion.” Claire shrugs.

 

“If it isn’t obvious, to who the outsider is.” Ashley teases.

 

Autumn sticks her tongue out at Ashley.

 

\----

“Is it the whole cast?” Autumn asks.

 

“The lineup I’ve heard of so far is Me, Autumn, Nathaniel, Daniel, Ashley, and Riley.” Claire shrugs.

 

“Are we doing a panel?” Nathaniel asks.

 

“Don’t know right now.” Claire shakes her head.

 

“Can we behave ourselves for that?” Daniel asks, poking Ashley.

 

“Hey! I’m the good child!” Ashley laughs, pushing Autumn.

 

“It was one time!” Autumn rolls her eyes.


	7. Shooting the "ship video" 2

“Ashley, Nathaniel we need you guys in wardrobe.” A producer says, approaching the group.

 

“I thought we were on lunch?” Ashley asks.

 

“We are, but the director wants to move ahead with the video.” The producer shrugs.

 

Ashley groans as she rolls her eyes.

 

“I suppose if Autumn and Daniel, were already tortured. We might as well get it over with.” Nathaniel jokes.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ashley laughs, as she walks to wardrobe.

 

\----

“So… Mr. Gillies, what are we left to do?” Autumn asks, as she turns to him.

 

“Get Ashley and Nathaniel food?” Daniel shrugs.

 

“Good man, let’s go.” Autumn nods.

 

Daniel laughs, as he and Autumn leave set together.

 

\----

"Okay quiet on set!" A producer yells. "Scene, Skylar and Kol kiss."

 

Ashley rolls her eyes as she faces Nathaniel.

 

"Another day at the office." Nathaniel sighs.

 

"Basically." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Okay, action." The director yells.

 

\----

Ashley and Nathaniel don't do anything dramatic. They just lean towards each other. Simple peck on the lips, and they call it a day.

 

"That'll do." The director says annoyed.

 

"Everyone break for lunch." The producer says, posting the video.

 

\----

Nathaniel leaves set, while Ashley stays behind.


	8. IG live

Ashley pulls out her phone, as everyone goes on lunch.

 

\----

"Hi guys, here's some behind the scenes." Ashley says on her Instagram live.

 

"Are you live?" Claire asks, as she pops up next to Ashley.

 

"Yes I am." Ashley laughs.

 

"Hi guys!" Claire waves. "Oh go find Nathaniel. He'd love to do a live with you.

 

"Okay, where is he?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"I think I saw him, walk to Autumn’s trailer." Claire giggles.

 

\----

"Okay guys, we just tried filming for “ships”." Ashley laughs, as she walks through the set. "Let’s just say, it was a little too awkward for most of us. So the writers are pushing us, to make sure you guys give input on “ships”!"

 

\----

Producers and writers on set, avoid Ashley as she walks by them.

 

\----

“So now I’m walking through set. Because apparently I need to find Nathaniel.” Ashley clicks her tongue. “I’m sure I know where he is though.”

 

“Hey-!”

 

Riley hops in front of Ashley, and then she notices her phone.

 

\----

“Are you on live right now?” Riley asks.

 

“Yes I am, do you have anything to say?” Ashley points the camera to Riley.

 

“Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the show.” Riley smiles.

 

“Any input on “ships”?” Ashley asks.

 

“I won’t give mine away.” Riley smiles as she skips away.

 

Ashley laughs as she watches Riley leave.

 

\----

“I suppose we as the cast, shouldn’t give input. Just so that we don’t, sway your guys’ opinions.” Ashley turns the camera back to herself. “Anyway, back to searching for Nathaniel.”


	9. I don't need to knock

Ashley stays on her instagram live, the entire time she walks to the trailers outside.

 

\----

“Alright guys, we’re passing my trailer…. And here’s Autumn’s, we asked for our trailers to be next to each other.” Ashley flashes a goofy smile.

 

\----

“Since Autumn is my friend, I don’t need to knock on her trailer door.” Ashley says, as she walks into Autumn’s trailer.

 

\----

"Oh there's Nathaniel... I'm not surprised." Ashley laughs, as she flips her camera view.

 

Nathaniel looks up at Ashley.

 

\----

"What are you two doing?" Ashley teases.

 

Autumn laughs as she holds Nathaniel's arm.

 

"Talking actually." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

\----

Nathaniel and Autumn are sitting on the couch in Autumn’s trailer, Nathaniel's arm is loosely around Autumn's shoulders in front of her, and Autumn's leaning back against Nathaniel.

 

\----

"Right..." Ashley giggles.

 

"Are you live?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah, gotta keep pushing fans for input." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Well fans have already, hinted at relationships. Why don't they just watch videos already on the internet?" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Apparently that's our job." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Well you heard it here first. Blow up the show's Twitter, put in those votes!" Autumn tells to the fans.

 

"Alright guys, I gotta go. But keep tweeting us, so we can see what you guys want!" Ashley says, before turning off her phone.

 

\----

"So you two seem cozy." Ashley teases, as she puts her phone away.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn says sarcastically.

 

"I think Daniel's waiting in your trailer. He brought you lunch." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"And you didn't tell me, 'til just now?" Ashley acts offended.

 

"Shut up and go to your man!" Autumn waves Ashley off.

 

"My man? Please, you're already snuggling yours!" Ashley teases, leaving Autumn's trailer.

 

Autumn covers her face, as she moves away from Nathaniel.


	10. Take 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to refresh, Scarlet is played by Autumn... and Skylar is played by Ashley.

Ashley walks into her trailer, to find Daniel waiting.

 

"Hey, I was just watching your live chat." Daniel smiles.

 

"So you saw our two costars, snuggling it up next door?" Ashley laughs, as she sits next to Daniel on her couch.

 

"Let's just hope the director doesn't see it. He basically wants the three of us, to act like we have plague." Daniel snorts.

 

"He just doesn't want us influencing the fans." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Did you save the live stream?" Daniel asks.

 

"No, of course not." Ashley makes a face.

 

Daniel nods.

 

"So what'd you bring me?" Ashley asks, as she grabs the bag of food.

 

\----

After lunch Nathaniel, Daniel, Autumn, and Ashley return to set.

 

"Okay so for this scene. Elijah, Kol, Skylar, and Scarlet are looking to dethrone Klaus. Klaus has been on a sort, of killing spree. Which is drawing attention to the Mikaelson's." The producer explains.

 

"So the setting is in the Compound, okay." Autumn shrugs with a nod.

 

\--

"Lights! Sound!" The director yells.

 

Nathaniel, Autumn, Daniel, and Ashley walk to their marks.

 

\--

Autumn and Ashley sit at the table.

 

\--

Daniel sits at the head of the table.

 

\--

Nathaniel stands across, from Autumn and Ashley.

 

\--

“Action!” the director yells.

 

\----

_“If we want to defeat Klaus, then we have to be smart about it!” Elijah points out._

 

_“Duh! That’s kind of obvious!” Skyler rolls her eyes._

 

_“Do you have any, actual bright ideas?” Scarlet asks, sitting back in her chair._

 

_“I say we do onto him, like he’s done to us!” Kol suggests, bouncing on the ball of his feet._

 

_“And how do you expect us to do that?” Elijah asks, annoyed._

 

_“Easy! He doesn’t mind Skylar, so she can distract Klaus. While you Elijah, sneak up on Klaus and you hold him. Then Scarlet-”_

 

_Scarlet starts snoring, and then her head slams on the table._

 

_Skylar stares at Scarlet wide eyed. As Scarlet’s head, bounces up right again._

 

_“Oh I’m sorry, that plan just sound so boring.” Scarlet shrugs._

 

_\----_

“Cut!” the director yells.


	11. You didn't really-?

Ashley and Autumn start laughing. As Autumn holds her forehead.

 

“Are you okay? Like did you really hit your head?” Nathaniel asks, as he walks over to Autumn.

 

"Did that hurt?" Daniel asks.

 

“I think I bruised my forehead.” Autumn laughs.

 

“You didn’t really-?”

 

“Yes I really, hit my head on the table. I just didn’t mean... to hit it that hard.” Autumn cringes.

 

“The sound was so loud, when you hit the table!” Ashley laughs.

 

“I know, I could tell from your reaction alone.” Autumn cracks up.

 

“Are you sure, you’re okay though?” Nathaniel asks.

 

“I might have a headache soon. But otherwise I’m good.” Autumn nods.

 

“Well don’t do that again, please.” Nathaniel scolds.

 

“Okay Dad.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Daniel chuckles.

 

Nathaniel kisses Autumn’s forehead.

 

\----

Autumn stares at Nathaniel funny, while he goes back to his mark.

 

"What?" Ashley asks, looking between Autumn and Nathaniel.

 

"Nothing." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Yeah... Okay..." Ashley says, in a mocking tone.

 

\----

"Autumn you okay to continue?" The director asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't ask me, to do that again." Autumn nods, as she laughs a little.

 

"Trust me, that one shot was all we needed." The director smiles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.


	12. Take 2

"We're picking up from your last line, Autumn." The producer informs.

 

"Okay, lights, sound, and action!" The director yells.

 

\----

_"Oh I’m sorry, that plan just sound so boring.” Scarlet shrugs._

 

_"Then what do you suggest, darling?" Kol asks annoyed._

 

_"You said, he favors Skylar. Although Elijah here, won't like it... I say we take advantage of it." Scarlet shrugs._

 

_"I will not allow you, to throw Skylar under the bus!" Elijah interjects._

 

_"Told you." Scarlet rolls her eyes._

 

_"Hold on, I am an adult here! If I'm what it takes, then why not do it?" Skylar rises to her feet._

 

_"That is out of the question." Elijah shakes his head._

 

_"Elijah! We don't have a lot of options here!" Skylar raises her voice._

 

_"Niklaus, doesn't care who he kills. I will not allow him to..." Elijah calmly leaves the table._

 

_Skylar angrily sweeps the contents, of the table onto the floor._

 

_Kol jumps back as glasses, plates, and different foods fall to the floor at his feet._

 

_\----_

"Cut!" The director yells.

 

"That was fun!" Ashley smiles.

 

Autumn giggles.

 

"From afar, that was very hot." Daniel smirks.

 

"Thanks, it was total improve." Ashley smiles.

 

"It fit the scene perfectly." Nathaniel nods impressed.


	13. Scarlet v. Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so long, I tried my best to cut it up better

"So we're moving forward now." A producer says, as the crew cleans up.

 

\----

"Okay set scene for _Scarlet v. Klaus_." The director yells.

 

\--

"You ready love?" Joseph asks.

 

"Definitely, I can take you!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Show me what you got!" Joseph teases, holding up his hands.

 

-

Autumn gets into a boxers stance, and pretends to throw a punch at Joseph.

 

-

"Oh!" Joseph teases, while Autumn laughs.

 

\----

"Okay, lights!" The director yells.

 

-

Autumn walks out of frame.

 

-

"Camera!" The director yells.

 

-

Daniel, Claire, and Joseph stand in a circle.

 

-

"Action!" The director yells.

 

\----

* _"Niklaus, what have you done this time?" Elijah asks._

 

_"Just put a little pep into Scarlet's step." Klaus smiles._

 

_"Nik really? Can't you leave the poor girl alone?" Rebekah shakes her head._

 

_"Oh don't worry-"_

 

_-_

_Scarlet storms into the compound, she grabs Klaus' shoulder, and she turns him to face her._

 

_-_

_"They were innocent children!" Scarlet says angrily._

 

_"Innocent? Hardly." Klaus laughs._

 

 _"You bastard!" Scarlet snarls, as she punches Klaus._ *

 

\----

Joseph stumbles backwards.

 

-

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Autumn gasps.

 

"Did you-?"

 

"I didn't mean to!" Autumn defends.

 

\--

"Joseph, are you okay?" Claire asks.

 

"That's a mean right hook you have." Joseph laughs.

 

"Did I hurt you?" Autumn stares at Joseph's bloodied teeth.

 

"It's just a pinched lip." Joseph shrugs.

 

\--

"Well they're not going to ship Scaraus anymore." Daniel jokes.

 

"Good I hated that ship." Autumn laughs.

 

Nathaniel and Ashley arrive on set confused.

 

\----

"What'd I miss?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Your darling Autumn, punched Joseph." Daniel says, putting his arm around Autumn.

 

-

"Did you seriously punch him?" Ashley asks.

 

"Accidentally!" Autumn nods.

 

"That was probably Scarlet talking." Ashley teases.

 

Autumn and Joseph laugh as they nod.


	14. Meet-

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to-"

 

-

The cast stops laughing, as they turn to the director.

 

-

"This is Anna, she's going to be playing Amelia. She'll be part of the crescent pack, alongside Phoebe." The director gestures to the woman next to him.

 

"Hi." Anna waves.

 

"I'm Ashley." Ashley offers her hand.

 

-

Anna shakes Ashley's hand.

 

-

"Nice to meet you." Ashley smiles.

 

\--

"This is Daniel, Joseph, Claire, Nathaniel, and Autumn." Ashley points everyone out.

 

"Hi." Claire waves.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Daniel nods.

 

-

Autumn stares at Anna.

 

\--

"Um Phoebe's in her trailer, you'll meet her later." Ashley nudges Autumn.

 

"Charles isn't here yet, Riley and Leah will be here tomorrow." Nathaniel adds.

 

"Okay." Anna nods.

 

\----

"I'll show you to your trailer." Ashley offers.

 

"Thanks." Anna smiles.

 

"No problem." Ashley leads Anna off set.

 

\----

"She seems nice." Claire smiles.

 

"Is she going to be a minor character?" Daniel asks.

 

"Not likely if we got to meet her." Nathaniel shrugs.


	15. She's nice I promise

"What'd you think?" Claire asks Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn asks.

 

"What'd you think of Anna?" Claire asks.

 

"I don't know yet." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Play nice love." Nathaniel teases.

 

"I am nice! I take offense to that!" Autumn scoffs.

 

Nathaniel chuckles, as he walks off set with Autumn.

 

\----

Outside of set.

 

\--

"Here's your trailer, it's next to Joseph." Ashley smiles.

 

"Thanks again." Anna smiles.

 

"No problem. Autumn and I are always happy to help." Ashley nods.

 

"Oh, I don't think Autumn likes me." Anna mumbles.

 

"She's like that with anyone. Just give her time." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Anna nods, but she's not sure she believes her.

 

-

"She's really nice I promise. She's just shy and standoffish." Ashley explains.

 

"Right." Anna nervously laughs.

 

\--

"Um I think we're about to set a scene. If you wanted to watch?" Ashley offers. "That way you can get a feel for everyone."

 

"Yeah that's a good ice breaker." Anna nods.

 

"Follow me." Ashley smiles.


	16. You okay?

As Anna and Ashley enter the set. The crew has set up a little, makeshift kitchen.

 

\----

"Okay, so the scene they're setting up now. Is my favorite thing about my best friend." Ashley giggles.

 

"Weren't you guys just fighting?" Anna asks.

 

"We film in random order, and the crew cuts it all together." Ashley shrugs.

 

\--

"Okay, so what are they filming?" Anna asks.

 

"Autumn and Nathaniel, or Kol and Scarlet actually." Ashley giggles. "They're going to flirt, and lead into some spicy action."

 

"Spicy action?" Anna laughs.

 

"You know, a bedroom scene. Which Autumn's too freaked out to do." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Okay..." Anna nods.

 

\----

"You guys ready?" The director asks.

 

"I think so." Autumn nods.

 

\--

Autumn's changed into, booty shorts and a tank top.

 

\--

Autumn nervously tries covering herself.

 

-

"We don't have to film this today." Nathaniel offers.

 

"What? No its fine, Scarlet isn't insecure. I shouldn't be either." Autumn huffs.

 

"You sure?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah, I can do this." Autumn nods.

 

"Okay." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

Nathaniel's changed into, blue jeans and a blue button down shirt.

 

-

"Lights!"

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel move to their marks.

 

-

"Action!"


	17. I'm bored...

* _"Kol I'm bored." Scarlet whines, as she hops up on the counter._

 

_-_

_Kol ignores her._

 

_-_

_Scarlet rolls her eyes._

 

_-_

_Kol's reading one of Freya's spell books._

 

_-_

_"You know reading that, is pointless. Just like you, trying to ignore me." Scarlet sighs._

 

_-_

_Kol fights the smile wanting, to spread across his lips._

 

_-_

_"Kol I'm vulnerable, and I'd be willing to do anything you want." Scarlet raises her eyebrows._

 

_"Don't test me..." Kol says, slightly annoyed._

 

_"Oh come on Kol, you know you enjoy this." Scarlet giggles, as she swings her feet._

 

_"And if I did, what's in it for me?" Kol shrugs, crossing his arms._

 

_"Hm... What would an original, want from a 21st century-"_

 

_"Persistent little minx?" Kol smirks._

 

_"I was going to say, pain in the ass." Scarlet shrugs._

 

_No, minx is a better label." Kol chuckles, tapping Scarlet's nose._

 

_-_

_Scarlet rolls her eyes._

 

_-_

_"I may be, much... much-" Kol looks Scarlet up and down._

 

_-_

_Scarlet narrows her eyes, suddenly feeling self-conscious._

 

_-_

_"Older than you, but I know a flirt when I see one." Kol chuckles._

 

_-_

_Scarlet starts mock snoring, her head drops suddenly, and she sits up straight wide awake._

 

_-_

_Kol glares at Scarlet annoyed._

 

_-_

_"I'm sorry your point?" Scarlet giggles._

 

_"Alright, I'll cut to the chase." Kol shrugs._

 

_-_

_Scarlet bites her lip, to keep from laughing._

 

_-_

_"You either act on your words now-" Kol rests his hand on Scarlet's thigh. "Or you're going to miss your opportunity."_ *


	18. Sorry, sorry!

Autumn suddenly squirms, as Nathaniel moves his hand up her thigh.

 

-

"Sorry! Sorry!" Autumn cringes.

 

-

"Cut!" The director yells.

 

-

"It's involuntary I swear! I can't help it!" Autumn defends.

 

“It’s just me, your friend!" Nathaniel laughs.

 

"I know, I'm sorry I swear..." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Maybe it's Scarlet fighting, for what she wants." Nathaniel winks.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she laughs.

 

\--

"Okay, one more take before we call it a day." The director sighs.

 

-

Autumn rolls her neck as she sighs.

 

-

Nathaniel stands between Autumn's legs, with his hand on her thigh, and a smirk on his lips.

 

-

"Action!" The director yells.

 

\--

* _"You either act on your words now-" Kol rests his hand on Scarlet's thigh. "Or you're going to miss your opportunity."_ *

 

-

Autumn squirms again.

 

-

The director tosses his hands.

 

\--

"FUCK ME!" Autumn mumbles with a laugh.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles and he nuzzles Autumn's neck.

 

-

Autumn squeals as she laughs.

 

-

"What are you two doing?" The director asks.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs as Autumn pushes him off.

 

-

"He bit me! Legitimately bit me!" Autumn laughs.

 

"A little birdie told me..." Nathaniel smirks.

 

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill him!" Autumn narrows her eyes.


	19. We did it!

"Come on guys, give it one last shot." The director sighs.

 

-

"Okay, I can do this." Autumn giggles.

 

-

"Action!" The director yells.

 

\----

* _Scarlet bites her lip, to keep from laughing._

 

_-_

_"You either act on your words now-" Kol rests his hand on Scarlet's thigh. "Or you're going to miss your opportunity."_

 

_"You're going to taunt me now?" Scarlet asks, slightly offended._

 

_-_

_Kol chuckles, as he moves his hand up Scarlet's thigh._

 

_-_

_"And I didn't think you had it in you." Scarlet smiles._

 

_-_

_Kol leans down towards Scarlet._

 

_-_

_Scarlet giggle, as she meets Kol halfway._ *

 

\----

"Cut!" The director sighs.

 

-

The crew cheers as they finally, accomplish the scene.

 

\--

Autumn pulls back from Nathaniel as she laughs.

 

-

"Yay!" Nathaniel teases.

 

"Oh shut up, it was a cliffhanger kiss. The 'will they? Won’t they?', of the Originals." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Yes, but the self-control. Was almost unbearable." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Okay, Kol. I know you're full of shit." Autumn laughs, as she hops down from the counter.

 

\--

"Okay guys, we're calling it a night. Be back tomorrow, to film the follow up scene." The director nods to the crew.

 

"Oh god... I have to be naked with you." Autumn makes a face.

 

"I'm not that terrible looking." Nathaniel laughs, putting his arm across Autumn's shoulders.

 

"No, but I am terrible looking." Autumn snorts.

 

"Who's full of shit now?" Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn eyes Nathaniel confused.


	20. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

“Did you just say, you would hate to film-?”

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

“Well you’re full of shit.” Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Hey, if you don’t have any plans tonight. Would you like to come over?” Nathaniel asks, as he ignores Ashley.

 

“Yeah, that’d be fun.” Autumn nods.

 

“We could do our own live stream. I hear the fans, have put in a lot of videos.” Nathaniel smiles.

 

\--

Autumn glances over at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley forms a heart with her hands, placing it over her chest. She then points to Nathaniel, and makes a gesture with her index finger and circled palm.

 

-

Autumn’s eyes almost pop out of her head.

 

-

Nathaniel turns around to look at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley drops her hands, with an innocent smile.

 

\--

“I’ll see you like fifteen?” Autumn laughs.

 

“Oh, I thought I could just drive with you. That way I can break your curfew.” Nathaniel smirks at Autumn.

 

“Yeah that works too.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Then it’s settled.” Nathaniel says, as he and Autumn leave set.

 

\----

Autumn sends Ashley a text as they leave.

 

-

 **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! - Fishy**.

 

Ashley bursts out laughing, as she reads the text.


	21. Hi guys!

“So what are we cooking?” Autumn asks, as she enters Nathaniel’s house.

 

“How about something simple?” Nathaniel suggests.

 

“Like?” Autumn asks.

 

“Spaghetti.” Nathaniel smiles, as he holds up a box of pasta and a jar of sauce.

 

“Sure.” Autumn smiles.

 

\--

“I got the sauce, you got the noodles?” Nathaniel says, handing Autumn the pasta box.

 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Autumn laughs.

 

\--

Autumn fills a pot with water, while Nathaniel starts up the live stream.

 

-

Nathaniel growls, as his phone falls down. While he tries getting the live stream started.

 

-

“Do you know, what you’re doing?” Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

-

Autumn sets the pot of water on the stove.

 

-

“Oh! There we go!” Nathaniel smiles, as he stands back.

 

-

Autumn looks over Nathaniel’s shoulder.

 

-

“Wow, we have a hundred people already.” Autumn smiles.

 

\----

"Hi guys, Nathaniel here. We're live on my Instagram." Nathaniel says to his phone.

 

"Hi!" Autumn waves.

 

“Do you want to tell them what we’re doing?” Nathaniel asks, as he smiles to Autumn.

 

“Uh, cooking spaghetti and sauce. Such a boring date.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I’ll try harder next time.” Nathaniel laughs.

 

-

Autumn leans on the counter as she reads the comments.


	22. Live stream 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL USERNAMES ARE MADE UP, IF THEY HAPPEN TO BE SIMILAR TO YOURS. I WAS NOT AWARE, BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP

“What do they say?” Nathaniel asks, as he takes over the cooking.

 

“They want to know if we’re actually dating. Uh _Sprinkles290_ wants to know, what you think of my character?” Autumn smiles.

 

“What do I think of Scarlet?” Nathaniel asks out loud.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she turns to Nathaniel.

 

-

“I think she’s a minx, almost like you.” Nathaniel smiles.

 

“Very funny!” Autumn scoffs.

 

-

Autumn looks back at the live feed.

 

\--

“ _JewelsofMikaelson_ wants to know, if you think Scarlet and Kol are a perfect match?” Autumn says, as she reads the question.

 

“Yes.” Nathaniel nods.

 

\--

“ _Hybridbaby73_ wants to know… oh this one is for me.” Autumn giggles. “The answer is yes, but he doesn’t know.”

 

“What?” Nathaniel asks.

 

\--

“Uh nothing… _missmikaelson29_ wants to know, if you had to pick who played Scarlet. Would you change it someone else, or do you prefer me?” Autumn reads out loud.

 

“I prefer you. We seem to have a great chemistry.” Nathaniel shrugs, as he drops the noodles in the boiling water.

 

\--

“ _MuseElijahKlaus88_ wants to know, if we film any sex scenes together?” Autumn smiles, as she turns to Nathaniel.

 

“We aren’t allowed to say.” Nathaniel shrugs. “Sorry.”

 

“Um…” Autumn laughs, as she looks at the stream again.

 

\----

“Why don’t you help me, instead of reading that?” Nathaniel chuckles.

 

“What, you tired of looking at my butt?” Autumn jokes.

 

“Actually, I thought you should be looking at mine.” Nathaniel smiles.

 

Autumn laughs as she takes over for Nathaniel.


	23. Live stream 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL USERNAMES ARE MADE UP, IF THEY HAPPEN TO BE SIMILAR TO YOURS. I WAS NOT AWARE, BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP

Nathaniel opens the sauce jar, and he dumps it into a pan.

 

\----

“What are you doing?” Nathaniel laughs.

 

-

Autumn sticks her finger in the sauce, and she wipes it on Nathaniel’s nose.

 

-

“Thanks.” Nathaniel sighs.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she stirs the noodles.

 

-

“You love me.” Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel rolls his eyes, as he smiles.

 

-

“Guys, you saw that! He was straight up rude just-”

 

-

Nathaniel lifts his shirt to wipe off his nose. Flashing Autumn his delicious six pack.

 

\--

Autumn turns away from Nathaniel, as she pretends that didn’t happen.

 

-

“What?” Nathaniel asks, as he looks at Autumn confused.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, as she shrugs.

 

“Did you forget to finish your sentence?” Nathaniel smiles.

 

“No.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Right, I’m going to turn on some music.” Nathaniel says, as he leaves the room.

 

\--

Autumn huffs as she looks at the live stream.

 

\---

_MikaelsonHybrids450: You totally checked out Nathaniel!_

 

_-_

_MuseElijahKlaus88: Did you see that? She has the hots for Nathaniel! She was totally drooling!_

 

_-_

_Rebekahadoptmeforever: Same! He is so hot!_

 

_-_

_Mikaels _onbabies000: I saw that drool drip down her chin!__

 

_-_

_KolMikaelsonisbae773: I hope Nathaniel saves this feed! He can watch it back!_

 

_-_

_KolElijahKlausRebekahForever324: That was an epic brain dead moment, at the hands of Nathaniel’s abs! GET ON THAT GIRL!_

 

_\---_

“Thanks guys, I know I’m so embarrassing. Completely unprofessional.” Autumn laughs.

 

“What?” Nathaniel asks.

 

-

Autumn looks up to see Nathaniel lift his shirt a second.

 

-

“You saw that didn’t you?” Autumn glares at Nathaniel.

 

“Saw what? All I heard, was you stopped talking midsentence.” Nathaniel shrugs, as he lifts his shirt again.

 

“That is not-” Autumn growls annoyed. “Stop!”

 

“Oh come on, I’m only teasing.” Nathaniel chuckles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL USERNAMES ARE MADE UP, IF THEY HAPPEN TO BE SIMILAR TO YOURS. I WAS NOT AWARE, BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP

Autumn and Nathaniel finish up their food, and then they plate it.

 

\----

Nathaniel takes his phone with him, as he grabs his laptop, and he sits on the couch with Autumn.

 

\----

“Okay this should be interesting.” Autumn smiles eagerly.

 

"We're going to be, reacting to your fan videos. To see who was shipped together." Nathaniel smiles at the stream.

 

"I'm nervous actually." Autumn admits.

 

"Are you?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Well yeah, I've seen some fan videos. Sometimes they're scary." Autumn laughs.

 

"Well hopefully we don't get those." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

\--

"Okay here we go." Autumn says, turning the laptop to Nathaniel.

 

"Oh wow I see a lot of, 'Skyjah'." Nathaniel comments.

 

"Oh yeah, that was all me." Autumn jokes.

 

"Well that's a relief, everyone is feeling Skylar and Elijah." Nathaniel laughs.

 

"What?" Autumn asks.

 

"What?" Nathaniel teases.

 

Autumn eyes Nathaniel.

 

\----

_KolElijahKlausRebekahForever324: You guys should kiss!_

 

_-_

_Rebekahadoptmeforever: They seriously need to date!_

 

_-_

_MikaelsonHybrids450: They would be such a cute couple!_

 

_-_

_Sprinkles290: Nathaniel would you adopt me please?_

 

_-_

_Hybridbaby73: Autumn, Nathaniel read the comments!_

 

_-_

_KolMikaelsonisbae773: Nathaniel give me a shout out!_

 

_-_

_missmikaelson29: They are shamelessly flirting and we all know it!_

 

_-_

_KolElijahKlausRebekahForever324: You guys need to fuck! Seriously!_


	25. Live stream 3

"Oh look at that, I see 'Kolet'." Nathaniel points to the screen.

 

"Kolet..." Autumn says to herself.

 

"I like it." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Yeah it's cute." Autumn nods. "Oh look someone submitted a video."

 

\--

"Let's watch it." Nathaniel says, as he moves closer to Autumn.

 

"Oh they used the song " _DNA_ ", I like that song." Autumn smiles, as she clicks the video.

 

\----

The video flashes between, scenes from the show. It uses scenes strictly of Scarlet and Kol.

 

-

It shows Scarlet and Kol flirting, Kol checking Scarlet out, manup scenes of Kol talking to Scarlet, and a manup scene of Scarlet walking in on Kol.

 

\--

"Oh this is so cute!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel nods, he’s too sucked into the video to really comment.

 

\--

The video nears its end, and it implies… an intimate scene between Scarlet and Kol.

 

\--

Autumn gasps in shock.

 

-

Nathaniel's jaw drops.

 

\--

The video only shows a man's hand, holding down a woman's. Their hands are against satin sheets, and fluffy pillows.

 

-

The video clips have no sound, but it’s obvious what’s going on.

 

\--

Autumn starts screaming, between laughs. As the woman's hand, drags down the man's back.

 

-

Nathaniel flinches away, from Autumn's sudden screaming.

 

-

The video ends, and Autumn stops screaming.

 

\--

"Oh my god!" Autumn laughs, her voice is a bit raspy.

 

"Okay, I think that's enough live viewing." Nathaniel clears his throat.

 

-

Autumn hides in her hands. While Nathaniel turns off his phone.


	26. Awkward

"Well..." Autumn clears her throat. "That was... Um a good video..."

 

"Your reaction said it all." Nathaniel teases.

 

"I was tempted to roll off the couch." Autumn giggles.

 

\----

“It looks like the fans, are pushing for our intimate scene.” Nathaniel smirks.

 

“Oh my god, I don’t even want to think about that.” Autumn laughs, as she blushes.

 

“I thought you’ve been looking forward to it?” Nathaniel teases.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Well I should clean up, do you want to help?” Nathaniel sighs.

 

“I might as well, since I caused most of the mess.” Autumn smiles.

 

-

Nathaniel and Autumn take their dishes to the kitchen. Where they clean everything up.

 

\----

“Were you being serious… when you said, you actually like working with me?” Autumn asks, as she leans against the counter.

 

“Yes, why is that hard to believe?” Nathaniel nods.

 

“I don’t know, I just thought I would ask.” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

“Did you read the comments on the feed?” Nathaniel asks.

 

“Yeah most of them. Did you?” Autumn starts to get nervous.

 

“Not really, I couldn’t catch all of them.” Nathaniel shrugs.

 

“Right and we’re going through the, awkward conversation phase. To avoid the awkward silence.” Autumn clears her throat.

 

“Yeah, we are aren’t we?” Nathaniel scrunches up his nose.

 

“A little. Uh, I think I should probably go.” Autumn nods.

 

“Already?” Nathaniel frowns.

 

“I mean unless you enjoy the awkward, or that I blew your ear drums.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Sorry what? I can’t hear you.” Nathaniel makes a face.

 

“Ha, ha!” Autumn lightly punches Nathaniel’s arm.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

“Come on let’s go back to the living room.” Nathaniel suggests.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.


	27. FaceTime emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super long... but it is funny

On the way back to the living room, Nathaniel notices a stain on his shirt.

 

\----

“Oh damn, I got sauce on my shirt.” Nathaniel tisks his tongue.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, as she looks at Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel has already taken his shirt off, when Autumn looks at him.

 

-

Autumn quickly turns away, as Nathaniel looks up at her.

 

-

“Problem?” Nathaniel chuckles.

 

“No, I just need to make a call.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles as he goes to his room to change.

 

\--

Autumn sits in the living room, as she facetimes Ashley.

 

\----

“Hey!” Ashley smiles.

 

"I don't want these feelings! I don't know what to do with them!" Autumn dramatically screams.

 

“Hang on, what just happened?” Ashley furrows her brow.

 

-

Ashley watches her friend slowly freak out.

 

-

“Okay… twice or three times or four… I don’t know!” Autumn freaks out.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

-

“Nathaniel has either lifted his shirt. Or just recently, he’s taken his shirt fully off!” Autumn sighs slightly.

 

“Okay, he’s yummy…” Ashley smiles.

 

“But I find myself staring at him! Or my brain goes dead, and I swear he knows!” Autumn huffs annoyed.

 

\--

“Wait, have you guys been flirting? I saw most of the live stream.” Ashley giggles.

 

“NO! We’ve just been talking like normal, but him flashing his abs…!” Autumn squeals annoyed.

 

\--

“Okay chill out you psycho!” Ashley laughs.

 

"I can’t! Take them away! Oh my god!" Autumn begs.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Ashley laughs.

 

"No!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

\--

"So you like Nathaniel. What's the big deal?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"Okay hi, person who… doesn't know how to person here!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"You guys are great friends, and you just happen to like him more." Ashley laughs. “I don’t see why that has to be a big deal.”

 

"I didn't realize any of this, until he happened to flash his abs!” Autumn dramatically pulls her face down.

 

\--

"Okay you seriously need to calm down." Ashley laughs.

 

"I don't want to feel." Autumn pouts.

 

"Well it's too late for that." Ashley shrugs.

 

“Would you please actually help me?” Autumn pleads.

 

“Um, turn around.” Ashley smiles, she cuts the FaceTime.

 

\----

Autumn turns around, to see Nathaniel holding his fresh shirt.

 

-

“Would you stop that?” Autumn laughs, as she throws a pillow at Nathaniel.

 

“You love me.” Nathaniel laughs, as he dodges the pillow.


	28. I should go...

Autumn rolls her eyes, as Nathaniel picks up the pillow.

 

\--

"You hit me with that, and I'll bite you!" Autumn threatens.

 

"All the more tempting." Nathaniel smirks.

 

-

"You know, I thought you'd be the opposite of Kol. But you are a little bit like him." Autumn tilts her head.

 

"Really? In what way?" Nathaniel asks, as he sits next to Autumn.

 

"Being as though, you're big on religion. I thought, you'd be less into the flirting. You'd be more proper, or up tight... Whichever term you prefer." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I see." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

"Sorry to stereotype you." Autumn cringes.

 

"It's alright, I'm not bothered by it." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

\--

"Right... Before I continue, to make everything awkward. I should probably go home." Autumn nods.

 

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah, I can have Ashley pick me up." Autumn sighs.

 

"No, let me drive you." Nathaniel offers.

 

"Are you, sure?" Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Yeah, I have to recover this... "Date" somehow." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"You know I was-?"

 

"I know. But friends can still make those jokes." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Right. I'm a complete idiot, who needs to shut up." Autumn nods.

 

Nathaniel chuckles as, he and Autumn get up from the couch.

 

Autumn mentally kicks herself, as she follows Nathaniel out to his car.

 

\----

Nathaniel approaches the car first. He opens the passenger door for Autumn.

 

\--

"My love." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Uh, thanks." Autumn nods, as she gets in the car.

 

-

Nathaniel shuts Autumn's door, and then he gets into the driver's seat.

 

-

Nathaniel starts the car, and drives Autumn to Ashley's apartment.

 

\--

"Do you think anyone on the crew, watched our live stream?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Ashley said she caught part of it. But she didn't say, specifically what." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Then I'm sure, she wasn't the only one." Nathaniel sighs.

 

Autumn nods.

 

\----

The rest drive is moderately, quiet.


	29. Oh my god!

"I'm assuming Ashley's asleep." Nathaniel comments, as he pulls into the driveway.

 

"Well it's after midnight, so I'd say she's a pumpkin." Autumn nods.

 

\--

Autumn reaches for the car door.

 

"Let me!" Nathaniel says, as he gets out of the car.

 

Autumn sighs as she rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Nathaniel opens Autumn's car door, and he helps her out.

 

"You don't have to do that." Autumn smiles.

 

"I know." Nathaniel nods.

 

Autumn nods as, she and Nathaniel walk up to the front door.

 

\----

"Well tonight was eventful." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Oh definitely. Next time, we should actually make it a date?" Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"We... Wait... Wh- what?" Autumn laughs.

 

Nathaniel smiles.

 

\--

Suddenly the front door opens.

 

\--

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ashley shouts, startling Autumn and Nathaniel.

 

"Oh my God!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"No goodnight kiss?" Ashley teases.

 

"I'm not doing this." Autumn laughs as she walks inside.

 

"Damn, payback is a bitch." Ashley giggles.

 

"Goodnight Ashley." Nathaniel sighs.

 

"Night." Ashley smiles.


	30. He texting you?

Autumn walks into her room, and she texts Nathaniel.

 

\--

**I'm sorry about that... And for being really stupid all night. -Autumn**

 

**\----**

"So any details?" Ashley smiles, as she enters Autumn's room.

 

"No, nothing happened." Autumn sighs.

 

"Besides drooling over him?" Ashley giggles.

 

\--

"You know, your advice sucks." Autumn makes a face.

 

"Well I'm not going to tell you, to run from him. Nathaniel is perfect, he's really kind, super-HOT, your best guy friend, and he's obviously into you." Ashley states the facts. "You should be running towards him! Plain and simple."

 

Autumn rolls her eyes. Her phone vibrates in her hand.

 

\--

**Hey what are girlfriends for? It's alright. Don't worry about tonight. I had fun, I always enjoy your company. I owe you a proper goodbye though. But this will have to do, for now. Goodnight love. -Nathaniel**

 

**\--**

"He texting you?" Ashley asks.

 

"Uh, no." Autumn lies.

 

"Whatever liar. I know that smile and blush! You only have that, when it comes to Nathaniel." Ashley smiles.

 

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

\----

"We should get some rest. Someone's filming, her first steamy scene in the morning." Ashley winks, as she leaves the room.

 

"I hate you!" Autumn groans, before she goes to sleep.


	31. You got this

The next morning Autumn and Ashley arrive on set at 6am.

 

\----

"Ugh, why does this have to be early?" Autumn groans.

 

"Morning ladies." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"I will punch you right now." Autumn glares at Nathaniel.

 

"Morning. Where's the coffee?" Ashley yawns.

 

"I'll grab you some." Nathaniel offers.

 

"Thank you." Ashley smiles.

 

"I'm fine." Autumn sighs.

 

\--

"Hey! Good morning!" The director chuckles.

 

"Um... This can't be good." Autumn cringes.

 

"It's great actually." The director smiles, as he turns to one of the producers.

 

"Okay guys, I think the fans have settled on. Skyjah and Kolet, as our final ships." The producer greets them.

 

"Awesome, so who's filming first today?" Nathaniel smiles.

 

"We're going to do a Kolet scene. That we'll insert later in the show." The director smiles.

 

"Wait, we're doing the... Scene first?" Autumn asks.

 

"Wardrobe is setting you up, in a night gown. While Nathaniel is reduced to jeans." The producer shrugs.

 

"Um..." Autumn laughs nervously.

 

"Off to wardrobe, and we'll explain more on set." The producer smiles.

 

Autumn glances at Ashley.

 

-

"You got this." Ashley smiles.

 

\----

Autumn and Nathaniel head off to wardrobe.


	32. Just breathe

Autumn returns to set, in a silky white nightgown. Kicking her insecurities, into overdrive.

 

\----

"You look like you're, going to pass out... Are you okay?" Ashley says, as she approaches Autumn.

 

"Uh actually, I'd throw up and then pass out." Autumn says, as she looks around.

 

\--

The crew has set up Kol's makeshift bedroom.

 

\--

"I know you're new at this. But it's Nathaniel, he's a pro and he'll stop if you're uncomfortable. Remember that." Ashley reassures Autumn.

 

Autumn nods.

 

-

"Alright, here comes Nathaniel. Just breathe, okay." Ashley smiles.

 

"Yeah." Autumn holds her breath.

 

"Okay that's the opposite, of breathing." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

Autumn releases her breath. While she nervously laughs.

 

"Good luck." Ashley smiles as she walks off set.

 

\----

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asks, as he returns shirtless.

 

"I'm trying to think of, the right way to answer that." Autumn taps her chin.

 

Nathaniel laughs.

 

\----

"Okay you guys ready?" The director asks.

 

Autumn and Nathaniel nod.

 

\--

"Okay, lights!"

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel face each other. As they stand in front of the bed.

 

\--

"Camera!"

 

-

Nathaniel and Autumn channel their characters.

 

\--

"Action!"


	33. No kissing

* _"Alright, love you got what you wanted." Kol smirks._

 

_"Technically we're not in that bed, you're not on top of me, and I'm not in utter bliss... So no, I don't have what I want." Scarlet sighs._

 

 _"Then what are we waiting for?" Kol asks, as he leans towards Scarlet_.*

 

\----

Autumn breaks character, as her freak-out hits the surface.

 

\--

Autumn rests her hand on Nathaniel's chest. She stops him from kissing her.

 

\--

Before Nathaniel and the crew can stop the take. Autumn quickly gets back into character. As she changes the script, slightly.

 

\----

* _"Hang on Kol, let's set some ground rules." Scarlet clears her throat._

 

_Kol looks at Scarlet confused._

 

_"No kissing. We're just here to have fun. Kissing makes it something more." Scarlet sighs._

 

_"Alright, fair enough darling." Kol nods._

 

_\--_

_Kol effortlessly picks Scarlet up, he carries her over to the bed, and he gently lies her on her back._

 

_\--_

_"Don't enjoy this more than you should." Scarlet giggles._

 

_"With your lips at bay, there won't be as much enjoyment." Kol whispers._

 

_"You know me, I like to be complicated." Scarlet smiles, wrapping her legs around Kol's waist._

 

_-_

_Kol chuckles as his slips his hand, under Scarlet's nightgown._


	34. Hair problems 1

"Cut! Scarlet's hair isn't set right." The director yells.

 

\--

"Really?" Autumn asks.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs because, of the position they're stuck in.

 

-

"Gosh Scarlet, you're such a problem." Nathaniel teases, as he looks down at Autumn.

 

"Tell me about it." Autumn rolls her eyes, as the hair/makeup crew fixes her hair.

 

\--

Autumn rests her legs on the bed.

 

-

Nathaniel rests his head on Autumn's chest.

 

\--

"Good thing we're completely, comfortable with each other." Autumn laughs, as she holds Nathaniel.

 

"If we don't finish this, we'll be too comfortable..." Nathaniel whispers.

 

"Excuse me?" Autumn asks.

 

\----

"Okay, I think we can film now." The director sighs.

 

-

Nathaniel props himself, back up on his hands. As he hovers over Autumn.

 

-

Autumn wraps her legs around Nathaniel's waist.

 

\--

"Lights!" The director yells.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

"Action!"


	35. Hair problems 2

The scene continues on, with close-ups of Nathaniel and Autumn's hands.

 

-

Autumn fakes her moans, while suppressing her nervous laughter.

 

-

Nathaniel muffles his fake groans, against Autumn's neck.

 

\--

Autumn strips Nathaniel of his jeans. Leaving him in his tight, yet skimpy boxer briefs.

 

-

Nathaniel strips Autumn of her nightgown. Leaving her in her bra and panties.

 

\----

"Cut!" The director yells. "Moving ahead!"

 

-

Nathaniel and Autumn crawl under the covers.

 

\--

Autumn lies on her stomach, as she removes her bra. She sets it on the floor, next to the bed.

 

-

Nathaniel lies on his back, resting his hand behind his head.

 

\--

They are to give the illusion, they slept together.

 

\--

Autumn keeps her arms, tucked close to her body. She turns her head away from Nathaniel. While she pretends to be asleep.

 

-

The hair/makeup crew comes in to fix Autumn's hair.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn laughs.

 

"The struggle." Nathaniel teases.

 

\--

The crew adjusts the sheet, to cover Autumn's lower back.

 

\----

"Lights!"

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

"Action!"


	36. The kiss

* _Kol looks over at a sleeping Scarlet. He had told himself, she was just for fun. But now he finds himself, admitting that she's more than that._

 

_-_

_Kol rolls onto his side, as he touches Scarlet's hair._

 

_\--_

_"Kol stop!" Scarlet mumbles._

 

_"You're just so beautiful. I'm sorry..." Kol lightly chuckles._

 

_-_

_Scarlet sits up on her elbows, she covers herself with the bed sheet, and she turns to Kol._

 

_-_

_"We had an agreement Kol. I was feeling vulnerable-"_

 

_"Out of boredom." Kol nods._

 

_"It was just supposed to be fun. Hence, no kissing." Scarlet sternly states._

 

_-_

_Kol sighs as he lies on his back._

 

_\--_

_"So whatever feelings, you're suddenly catching. You better stop right now." Scarlet says, as she starts to get up._

 

_"Scarlet come on darling. You can at least sleep off your bliss. Before you go back, to biting my head off." Kol rolls his eyes._

 

_"I wouldn't want to grant you the pleasure." Scarlet smirks, once she has her nightgown back on.*_

 

_\----_

Nathaniel glances up at Autumn.

 

\----

* _"Goodnight Kol." Scarlet sighs_.*

 

\----

Autumn notices Nathaniel missed his line.

 

\----

* _Kol reaches out and he grabs Scarlet's arm_.*

 

\----

Autumn looks at Nathaniel confused.

 

\----

* _"Kol what are you-?"_

 

_-_

_Kol pulls Scarlet towards him. While he meets her halfway._

 

_-_

_Scarlet is surprised, as Kol kisses her_.*

 

\----

Autumn notices Nathaniel's, change of character.

 

\--

Instead of pulling away, like Scarlet would. Autumn takes over, and gives in to the moment.

 

\----

_*Scarlet returns Kol's kiss._

 

_-_

_Kol let's go of Scarlet's arm. To rest his hand, on the back of her head._

 

_-_

_Scarlet sighs against Kol's lips._

 

_-_

_Kol breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Scarlet's._

 

_-_

_"What did I say about-?"_

 

_"I'm sorry darling." Kol says as he looks at Scarlet. "Some rules, are meant to be broken."_

 

_-_

_Scarlet rolls her eyes._

 

_-_

_Kol moves his hand, to rest on Scarlet's cheek. He gently rubs his thumb against her skin._

 

_-_

_"You're going to become a problem... Kol Mikaelson." Scarlet smiles_.*

 

\----

"Cut! Perfect!" The director cheers happily.

 

\--

Autumn blushes, as she pulls away from Nathaniel.


	37. How was it?

The crew brings Autumn and Nathaniel, bath robes to cover up with.

 

\----

"Thanks." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Autumn looks over her shoulder, at Nathaniel.

 

\----

"Hey!" Ashley smiles, getting Autumn's attention.

 

"Okay, get it over with." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Ashley bites her lip, as she pulls Autumn aside.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Okay..." Ashley giggles. "Are you okay?, How was it?, Are you still afraid?, And-"

 

"I'm still anxious, I think it was uh tastefully done, I'm still nervous, and don't you dare-!"

 

"Was that kiss, spiiiiicy?" Ashley giggles.

 

"If you weren't my best friend, I would kill you." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"Oh come on, you'd do the same to me!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"If I don't answer?" Autumn smiles.

 

"I'll keep asking." Ashley sighs.

 

"Okay well if I have to film that again. Which I'm sure I will, I'm freaked out by it. Obviously I'm trying to remain professional, and friends with Nathaniel." Autumn shrugs.

 

\--

"So you tried avoiding the kiss." Ashley nods.

 

"I did, but Nathaniel went for it. Which I stupidly..." Autumn slaps her forehead.

 

"What was that for?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"I should've pulled away. I made it seem like, my character didn't want it. Instead, I actually kissed him. Oh my God, I'm so stupid!" Autumn slaps her forehead again.

 

"Okay, okay self-harm is not the answer. So stop doing that, before you get a headache." Ashley says, as she grabs Autumn's wrist.

 

-

Autumn sighs annoyed.

 

-

"The fans, crew, and maybe Nathaniel will just see it as professional. That it was all part of, character development." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Autumn makes a face.

 

-

"Okay going mute, so you're not freaking out. Isn't helping!" Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn glares at her.

 

-

"Just continue filming, and stay professional. Or just be yourself, but don't freak out. Say this is, your big acting break. Fighting off a freak out, and pretending to be okay." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Autumn throws her head back like a child.

 

-

"Yeah you can't even pretend, to be an adult." Ashley giggles.


	38. Did I overstep?

Someone taps Autumn on the shoulder.

 

-

Autumn turns around, and bites her tongue.

 

\----

"Hi, can we chat?" Nathaniel asks with a smile.

 

"Sure she'd love to!" Ashley smiles, as she walks away.

 

-

Autumn watches Ashley walk away.

 

\----

"I just wanted to see, if you were okay?" Nathaniel asks.

 

-

Autumn looks at Nathaniel confused.

 

-

"I overheard you tell Ashley. You were probably going to, vomit and pass out." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Oh!" Autumn nervously laughs. "Yeah... My uh anxiety, almost got the better of me."

 

\--

"Are you okay now?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Uh no, but I will be." Autumn shrugs. "Thanks for the concern though."

 

\----

"Did I overstep, or something?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Well I know, you changed the script. But then I, added that specific part." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"How's that over stepping?" Autumn asks.

 

\--

"Never mind. I just thought, you were acting differently." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn mentally kicks herself.

 

\--

"I should go change." Nathaniel says, as he turns to leave.

 

"Nathaniel-" Autumn hesitates.

 

-

Nathaniel walks to wardrobe.


	39. You're so frustrating

"God I'm stupid!" Autumn mentally kicks herself.

 

\----

Autumn looks around set as she sighs. She spots Ashley across the set.

 

\--

Ashley's gesturing for, Autumn to go after Nathaniel.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ashley crosses her arms.

 

-

Autumn groans as she walks to wardrobe.

 

\----

On the way to wardrobe, Autumn runs into a wall.

 

\--

"Ow!" Autumn groans, as she looks up.

 

"I am so sorry!" Nathaniel apologizes.

 

"That's okay, I was actually looking for you." Autumn nods.

 

"Ironically enough, I was doing the same thing." Nathaniel laughs.

 

"Wait... You were?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"I felt I was a bit harsh, I wanted to apologize. Instead I'm afraid I might, caused you more pain." Nathaniel cringes.

 

"I'll live, your abs aren't that hard." Autumn laughs at herself.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

"You weren't harsh, I was being an idiot. I was still freaked out, and I was just dumb." Autumn sighs.

 

"That's completely normal, I totally get it." Nathaniel nods.

 

\----

"Stop!" Autumn snaps.

 

-

Nathaniel looks at Autumn confused.

 

-

"Okay I'm really freaking out now. So you need to stop being nice! Because you being nice, makes me feel like more of a bitch. I desperately want you, to just admit I'm dumb, I'm stupid, and-"

 

"Harsh words against yourself, isn't necessary." Nathaniel smiles, putting his hand over Autumn's mouth.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Being nervous or anxious, is normal. Especially when you’re an actor, stuck in the limelight. I'm not going to be angry, or blame you for your words." Nathaniel says, removing his hand.

 

"But would you, please?" Autumn sighs.

 

\--

"Go get changed, we have a long day ahead of us." Nathaniel says, nudging Autumn.

 

"You are so frustrating." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Love you too." Nathaniel chuckles, as he walks back to set.

 

"Wha-?" Autumn nervously laughs.


	40. Elijah and Skylar training 1

"Excuse me Miss, you're due on set!" The wardrobe lady sighs.

 

"Sorry, right." Autumn nods, as she's rushed into a changing room.

 

\----

Ashley and Daniel stand in the compound.

 

\--

Ashley's wearing a light sweater, over a tank top, and a pair of jeans.

 

-

Daniel's wearing a grey suit, and a white button down shirt.

 

\----

"Okay, so Elijah is going to train Skylar. Try not to pull an Autumn..." The director chuckles.

 

-

Daniel and Ashley laugh.

 

-

"Don't tempt me." Ashley jokes.

 

"Okay stand on your marks!" The director orders.

 

-

Ashley walks out of the compound. While Daniel stands on the stairs.

 

-

"Lights!"

 

-

Everyone clears the set.

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

The set grows quiet.

 

-

"Action!"

 

\----

_*Skylar storms into the compound._

 

_\--_

_"Hello love." Elijah smiles, as he walks down the stairs._

 

_"Don't hello love me!" Skylar says annoyed._

 

_-_

_Elijah scoffs._

 

_-_

_"We can't sit around anymore Elijah! Klaus is out there, killing-"_

 

_"I know my love, I'm handling my brother." Elijah nods, as he approaches Skylar._

 

_"No you're handling Kol. Who’s probably, in bed with Scarlet!" Skylar shakes her head._

 

_-_

_"You're obviously restless." Elijah smiles._

 

_"Restless? No, I'm pissed!" Skylar rolls her eyes. "We have to do something!"_

 

_"Any suggestions?" Elijah shrugs._

 

_-_

_Skylar crosses her arms._

 

_-_

_"Oh come now love, there has to be something." Elijah chuckles._

 

_"I'd like to punch Klaus in the head." Skylar shrugs._

 

_-_

_Elijah shakes his head.*_


	41. Elijah and Skylar training 2

Autumn sneaks back to set, behind the cameras.

 

-

Nathaniel's standing next to the director. He glances to his left, and he spots Autumn.

 

\--

"Hey!" Nathaniel whispers, as he smiles.

 

-

Autumn waves at Nathaniel, as she approaches him.

 

-

Nathaniel puts his arm, around Autumn. While they watch Ashley and Daniel.

 

\----

_*"Then what? I'm not exactly, in the mood for... Rolling around, in the sheets with you." Skylar shrugs. "I'm not Scarlet."_

 

_-_

_Elijah chuckles.*_

 

_\--_

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

\--

_*"How about we train? If I can't Klaus, I might as well punch something." Skylar tosses her hands._

 

_"Are you sure?" Elijah asks._

 

_"Afraid you can't handle me?" Skylar smirks, as she circles Elijah._

 

_-_

_Elijah chuckles._

 

_-_

_"Come on Elijah..." Skylar stops circling him._

 

_\--_

_"Shall I go easy on you?" Elijah asks, as he takes off his suit coat._

 

_"Not a chance!" Skylar smirks. She attempts throwing the first punch._

 

_-_

_Elijah dodges Skylar's fist, and he using his jacket to disorient her._

 

_-_

_Skylar maintains her balance, she grabs Elijah's coat, and she tosses his coat aside._

 

_\--_

_"You're feisty my love." Elijah smirks._

 

_"A little pent up rage, will do that." Skylar shrugs, holding her fists in front of her face._

 

_-_

_Elijah nods, as he throws the next punch._

 

_-_

_Skylar grabs Elijah's wrist, she pulls him forward with great force._

 

_-_

_Elijah stumbles forward surprised. He tries turning around, to regain his balance._

 

_-_

_Skylar lightly pushes Elijah's butt, with her foot.*_

 

_\--_

Daniel trips over his own feet. He lands on his knees as he laughs.

 

-

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Ashley gasps.

 

\----

"Cut!


	42. Elijah and Skylar training 3

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks, as she kneels next to Daniel.

 

"I'm fine really." Daniel smiles.

 

"Are you sure? I can hold back, if I need to..." Ashley nervously laughs.

 

"No, I love it. Let's try again." Daniel says, as he stands up.

 

\----

"Are you okay Daniel?" The director asks.

 

"I'm fine everyone! Continue rolling." Daniel nods.

 

-

"Alright. Lights!" The director shrugs.

 

-

Daniel stands opposite of Ashley.

 

-

"Camera!"

 

\--

"Guess Ashley's a little, aggressive today." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

\--

"Action!"

 

\----

_*Elijah sighs._

 

_-_

_"You getting tired?" Skylar smirks._

 

_"Hardly my love." Elijah smirks._

 

_-_

_Skylar holds her fists up defensively._

 

_-_

_Elijah lunges at Skylar._

 

_-_

_Skylar doesn't flinch._

 

_-_

_"Good." Elijah smiles, kicking Skylar's foot._

 

_-_

_Skylar tries balancing on one foot._

 

_-_

_Elijah shoves Skylar back.*_

 

_\----_

Ashley yelps as she falls onto her butt.

 

-

Autumn gasps, and then she snorts.

 

\----

"Cut!"

 

\--

Ashley laughs as she rubs her sore butt.

 

-

"We're quite a mess today." Daniel chuckles, as he offers Ashley his hand.

 

"Yeah, but it works for us." Ashley smiles, as she takes Daniel's hand.

 

-

"I think we'll take a short break. I can't have my leads, bruising themselves." The director shakes his head.


	43. He hates us

Ashley rolls her eyes as she walks off set.

 

-

"That obviously went well." Autumn teases, as Ashley approaches her.

 

"He hates us!" Ashley tosses her hands.

 

"No he doesn't hate you." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"Seriously?" Ashley says annoyed.

 

"You guys are still new. I still screw my lines sometimes." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

-

Ashley scoffs.

 

-

"Relax my love, the director doesn't hate anyone." Daniel says, as he puts his arm around Ashley.

 

"So what, we're not finishing the day?" Ashley asks.

 

\--

"Phoebe, does anyone know where Phoebe is?" The director yells.

 

-

Nathaniel, Autumn, Ashley, and Daniel look around.

 

-

"Guys we need the Crescent Pack!" The director says annoyed.

 

"That's a definite yes, we are not finishing today." Autumn nods.

 

"Go figure." Ashley shakes her head.

 

\--

"Daniel, Ashley have you seen Phoebe?" The director asks.

 

"No, I'm sorry." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"Autumn? Nathaniel?" The director looks at them.

 

"No." Nathaniel answers.

 

"I'm here! Sorry!" Phoebe says, as she runs onto set.

 

"Where were you?" Autumn asks.

 

"I was in my trailer, napping." Phoebe cringes.

 

"At least you're dressed, and your makeup is done." The director sighs. "Get on set, you're meeting your new pack member."

 

-

Phoebe nods as everyone walks outside.

 

-

"I guess he's pissed off at everyone." Autumn whispers to Ashley.

 

-

Ashley laughs slightly.

 

\----

"You still have to play nice." Nathaniel whispers, as he passes Autumn.

 

"I am nice." Autumn makes a face.

 

-

Nathaniel and Daniel chuckle, as they walk ahead of Autumn and Ashley.

 

-

"I am!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Well you better prove it." Ashley smiles.

 

"Why?" Autumn asks, as she looks around set.

 

-

The director approaches the new girl, Anna. He shakes her hand, and he helps go over her lines.

 

-

"Oh." Autumn shrugs.


	44. Play nice

"Okay guys, for this scene. Hayley is going to introduce Amelia. Jackson is uncertain about Amelia, and Hayley will have to defend her." The director explains.

 

\----

"So why do I, specifically have to play nice?" Autumn asks Ashley.

 

"Because you hate Anna." Ashley shrugs.

 

"When did I ever say that?" Autumn asks.

 

-

Ashley doesn't answer.

 

-

"Seriously, when did I ever... Specifically say, I hate her?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"I guess you haven't." Ashley shrugs again.

 

"Damn right I haven't. So why do you assume, that I hate her?" Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"I don't know, because you haven't talked to her." Ashley says.

 

"That's a bullshit reason. She hasn't come over, to talk to me either. I'm not exactly the one, whoever starts a conversation." Autumn says angrily.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't want a conflict." Ashley says defensively.

 

"Too bad, now you have one." Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

"Great." Ashley mumbles.

 

-

Autumn turns her attention to the set.

 

\--

Daniel and Nathaniel pick up on the tension.

 

-

"Hey Autumn, do you want to get a bite?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"No." Autumn snaps.

 

"That means you do, because you're getting hangry." Nathaniel pokes Autumn's nose.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Ashley, you want me to bring you anything?" Nathaniel asks. "What about you Daniel?"

 

"I'll have some sushi thanks." Daniel nods.

 

"Gross." Autumn makes a face.

 

"I'll have a salad." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Okay, we'll be right back." Nathaniel nods, as he pulls Autumn with him.


	45. Trip me, if I'm a bitch

Nathaniel and Autumn, pull up to a strip mall. That has a little sushi place, a small Chinese restaurant, and a deli among stores.

 

\----

Nathaniel gets out of his car before Autumn.

 

\--

"What's with the sour mood?" Nathaniel asks, as Autumn gets out.

 

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" Autumn asks, closing the car door.

 

"No." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"But I am a bitch." Autumn laughs. "At least everyone else thinks so."

 

"Autumn you're not-" Nathaniel turns his back on Autumn.

 

"If your God thinks I'm a bitch, tr-"

 

-

Nathaniel turns back around, to find Autumn lying on the sidewalk.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asks, as he runs up to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn rolls onto her back as she laughs.

 

-

"What- what happened?" Nathaniel asks confused.

 

"He tripped me, even he thinks I'm a bitch." Autumn continues to laugh.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"My hands hurt, and so do my knees." Autumn's laughter turns into giggles.

 

"Let me see." Nathaniel says, as he grabs Autumn's wrists.

 

-

Autumn palms are red from cement burns. It's like a carpet burn, but it hurts more.

 

-

"Your hands aren't cut or bleeding." Nathaniel states.

 

"Makes sense." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Nathaniel looks at Autumn's knees.

 

-

Both of Autumn's knees are bleeding.

 

-

"Can you walk? We should clean you up." Nathaniel lightly shakes his head.

 

"I can try." Autumn says, as she sits up.

 

-

Nathaniel holds Autumn's arms as he helps her up.

 

-

"Ow fuck." Autumn giggles, as her knees almost give.

 

-

Nathaniel wraps an arm around Autumn, he tries holding her up, and then he walks them into the deli.

 

\---

"Hi, how can we help you?" The deli shop girl greets.

 

"Bathroom?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Straight to the back." The girl points.

 

"Thanks." Nathaniel nods, as Autumn limps along.

 

\--

Nathaniel helps Autumn into the bathroom.

 

\--

"Up." Nathaniel says, patting the sink.

 

-

Autumn sits on the sink, while Nathaniel wets some paper towel.

 

-

"You don't have to help me, you know." Autumn says, as she watches Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel doesn't answer, while he cleans up Autumn's bloodied knees.

 

-

"Ow!" Autumn gasps, as she grabs Nathaniel's shoulder.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles as he continues.

 

-

"Ow!" Autumn growls.

 

"I thought you were tougher than that." Nathaniel teases.

 

"I just fell you jerk, I'm-" Autumn squeezes Nathaniel's shoulder.

 

"Sorry, I'm done." Nathaniel chuckles, as he tosses the paper towel.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Give me your hands." Nathaniel says, as he turns on the sink.

 

-

Autumn holds up her hands.

 

-

Nathaniel gently takes Autumn's hands, he puts them under the running water, and he gently cleans off the dirt.

 

-

"Thanks." Autumn says, once the sink turns off.

 

-

Nathaniel hands Autumn some dry paper towel.

 

-

"You're welcome. Do you need anymore-?"

 

"I can walk from here." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Nathaniel nods with a smile.


	46. Wardrobe change

An hour later Nathaniel and Autumn return to set.

 

\--

They had grabbed Daniel's sushi, Ashley's salad, a sub for Nathaniel, and a club sandwich for Autumn.

 

\----

"What took so long? We thought you guys died." Ashley jokes.

 

"Autumn was causing trouble. She needed me to rescue her." Nathaniel teases, putting an arm around her shoulders.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"What'd you do?" Daniel asks.

 

"I tripped on the sidewalk. Completely shredded my knees." Autumn snickers, as she points to her bruising skin.

 

"Ouch! Looks like you'll need, a wardrobe change." Ashley cringes.

 

"What? Who needs a wardrobe change?" The director asks, having overheard the conversation.

 

"Unfortunately me." Autumn cringes.

 

"Why?" The director asks.

 

"I sort of injured myself." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Where?" The director asks, rolling his eyes.

 

"Knees." Autumn points at her knees.

 

"Great... Finish lunch, I'll work something out with wardrobe." The director rolls his eyes.

 

-

Autumn winces as she sits next to Ashley.

 

-

"I'll change your marks too." The director says, as he walks away.


	47. Quiet on set!

After lunch Daniel, Ashley, Nathaniel, and Autumn are due to film before going home.

 

\----

"For this scene Skylar, wants Elijah to take action against Klaus. Kol and Scarlet are in the kitchen. When Skylar and Elijah bring their argument to them." The director explains.

 

-

Ashley smiles at Daniel.

 

-

"Autumn were putting you in jeans. Instead of a short skirt, to hide your bruised and scabbed knees." The director adds.

 

"Okay." Autumn nods.

 

"Nathaniel your mark is near the counter, Autumn you're sitting on the counter, and Ashley and Daniel will be moving through the scene." The director says, before he walks away.

 

"Off to wardrobe for me." Autumn smiles as she walks away.

 

-

Ashley, Nathaniel, and Daniel go to set to find their marks.

 

\----

Nathaniel stands in the makeshift kitchen, while Ashley and Daniel are in the main area of the compound, and Autumn is just entering the set.

 

\---

"Hey." Nathaniel smiles at Autumn.

 

"Hi." Autumn says, as she hops up on the counter.

 

"Your knees okay?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah, they're sore but otherwise okay." Autumn nods.

 

"You nervous?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Not really." Autumn shakes her head.

 

\--

"Okay quiet on set!" The director yells.

 

-

Nathaniel stands next to Autumn.

 

-

"Lights!"

 

-

Autumn makes a face at Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

Ashley fixes her hair.

 

-

"Action!"


	48. Going off script

_*"Elijah I'm done waiting. Either you do something or I will!" Skylar says, as she walks through the compound._

 

_"Skylar why can't you just be patient? Niklaus is a complex person. I need more time." Elijah says, as he follows Skylar._

 

 _"More time? Elijah he's killed at least, four people from every fraction. We can't wait any longer!" Skylar rolls her eyes_.*

 

\----

As Ashley and Daniel's voices get closer. Nathaniel moves from his mark, to stand in front of Autumn.

 

\--

"What are you doing? We’re filming." Autumn smiles.

 

"No they're filming. The camera isn't on us yet." Nathaniel corrects.

 

"The director is going to freak, if you don't go back to your mark." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Call it improvising." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Nathaniel-"

 

\----

* _The kitchen door opens, getting Scarlet's attention._

 

_-_

_"Skylar please, I promise I can reach Klaus. Just give me-"_

 

 _"Don't you dare say more time! Never again, utter those words." Skylar snaps_.*

 

\--

Nathaniel taps Autumn's foot, as he moves her leg.

 

-

Autumn takes her attention, off Ashley and Daniel. As she looks at Nathaniel confused.

 

-

Nathaniel stands between Autumn's legs, he's facing her, and he's leaning towards her with a smile.

 

-

Autumn can't help but return his smile.

 

\--

* _Elijah I love you. But I can't take anymore, of your family's drama." Skylar shakes her head._

 

_"Surely Scarlet can offer, some levelheaded advice. Right Scarlet?" Elijah sighs._

 

_"Me offer advice on Klaus, are you insane?" Scarlet laughs, as she looks up at Elijah._

 

_"Kol please tell me you're on my side. That your siblings are-"_

 

_"A pain in the ass? Yes, yes they are." Kol says, as he turns around. Kol remains between Scarlet's legs, his back now faces her, and he can better talk to Skylar and Elijah._

 

_-_

_Elijah rolls his eyes._

 

_-_

_Scarlet giggles as she wraps, her arms around Kol's shoulders._

 

_-_

_"Someone needs to put Klaus in his place!" Skylar raises her voice._

 

_-_

_Scarlet leans forward against Kol._

 

_-_

_"Who would you suggest do that?" Kol chuckles._

 

_"I will! I'm not afraid of Klaus!" Skylar shrugs._

 

_"Are you crazy? He'd kill you!" Scarlet scoffs._

 

 _"Well if you'd stop, whispering in Kol's ear. Then maybe YOU could, come up with something better." Skylar rolls her eyes_.*

 

\--

Autumn giggles as she sits up straight.

 

-

Nathaniel tries hiding his smile.

 

\--

* _"Get Marcel, he has a soft spot for you. He also hates Klaus, I'm sure he'd love a rebellion." Scarlet shrugs. "I'm always willing to throw down."_

 

 _"You will not. You don't need to get yourself hurt." Kol refuses the idea_.*

 

\--

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she snorts.

 

\----

"Cut! We'll call it a night guys. That was good." The director nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene will be revisited later on in the story. Keep that in mind.


	49. One more scene

"Finally, my butt's sore." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Nathaniel's chuckles as, he helps Autumn down.

 

-

"How are your knees?" Ashley asks, as she approaches Autumn.

 

"Alright I think." Autumn says, as she looks down. "Fuck me."

 

"Excuse me?" Nathaniel snorts.

 

"Later. Right now-" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Autumn.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

-

"My knees bled, through my jeans." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Well when we get home, we can cover them." Ashley shrugs.

 

\----

"Nathan, Autumn!" The director yells, as he jogs over to them.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn says confused.

 

"Can you two stay, for one more scene?" The director asks.

 

"Which scene, I thought we filmed everything for today?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"The writers just finished this one. Read it over, and decide if you like it." The director says, handing over a script.

 

-

Autumn takes her copy, and she looks it over.

 

-

"Do you need Daniel or me?" Ashley asks, as she tries reading Autumn's script.

 

"No. We just need Nathaniel and Autumn." The director shakes his head.

 

\--

"I'm not, I'm okay with throwing Autumn around." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Scardey." Autumn teases.

 

-

Nathaniel rolls his eyes.

 

-

"You're not throwing her around. You're-"

 

"Just pinning her down, by her throat." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Big difference." Autumn smiles.

 

"Are you sure, you want to-?"

 

"I'm game." Autumn nods.

 

"Nathaniel?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Nathaniel sighs as he looks at Autumn.

 

-

"If you're worried about my knees. I'll be fine, I mean I just need a change of-"

 

"You won't need to change jeans. Your back will be to the camera. If we show your face, it will be from the waist up." The director explains.

 

"I'm sold." Autumn nods.

 

-

Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

-

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

Autumn smiles.

 

-

"Remember I don't like this!" Nathaniel pokes Autumn's nose.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

-

"Change the set to the study!" The director yells to the crew.


	50. Going over the scene

Ashley walks over to Daniel, who's waiting behind the camera.

 

\---

"What's going on?" Daniel asks.

 

"Autumn and Nathaniel, are filming something special." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Do you want to stay?" Daniel asks.

 

"Yeah, unless you want to leave?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"I suppose we could stay. Everyone else has left." Daniel nods.

 

-

Ashley smiles as the director stands behind the camera.

 

\----

"Okay Kol and Scarlet, have left the kitchen. They're arguing over the Klaus situation." The director explains.

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel step onto set.

 

-

"Kol fixes himself a drink. He's hoping Scarlet will drop her idea. But Scarlet's a bit hard headed." The director continues.

 

"Accurate." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

\---

"Alright starting with, Kol and Scarlet entering the study." The director nods.

 

-

Nathaniel and Autumn walk out of the study.

 

-

"Lights."

 

-

The crew clears the set.

 

-

"Camera."

 

-

The director puts on his headphones.

 

-

"Action!"


	51. Kol and Scarlet

*" _Kol I'm not a child! I can take Klaus!" Scarlet says annoyed._

 

_-_

_Kol storms into the study, for Klaus' best whiskey._

 

_-_

_"You need my help, you and Elijah can't do this alone, and Elijah's letting Skylar fight! Why would you-?" Scarlet tosses her hands._

 

_-_

_Kol tries to calmly fix himself a drink._

 

_-_

_"Why am I even asking you? You're not my father, and you're not my significant other." Scarlet rolls her eyes._

 

_-_

_Kol sips his whiskey, keeping his back to Scarlet._

 

_-_

_"I'm just a good way to you. You couldn't give a-"_

 

_"ENOUGH!" Kol snaps._

 

_-_

_Scarlet jumps._

 

_-_

_"Elijah would give his life for Skylar. He would never willingly, let her fight. But Skylar's stubborn enough, to do it anyway." Kol corrects Scarlet._

 

_"You're not capable of those feelings." Scarlet rolls her eyes. "So why would you stop me?"_

 

_"You don't get it." Kol shakes his head._

 

_"Then say it Kol!" Scarlet snaps._

 

_\--_

_Kol walks away from Scarlet._

 

_-_

_"You will not walk away from this! Kol Mikaelson you-" Scarlet grabs his whiskey glass._

 

_"Scarlet that is enough!" Kol angrily growls._

 

_\--_

_Scarlet starts taking the glass from Kol._

 

_-_

_Kol grabs Scarlet's hand, he squeezes her hand harshly, and shatters the glass in both of their hands._

 

_\--_

_Scarlet pulls her hand free. She wipes the whiskey off._

 

_-_

_Kol stares at Scarlet, he's worried he hurt her._

 

_-_

_"You think getting angry, and acting like a monster will stop me?" Scarlet scoffs out a laugh. "No one will stop me, because Klaus needs to be put down."_

 

_-_

_Kol's eyes darken in annoyance._

 

_-_

_"I'm just a good lay to you Kol. There's nothing between us, and you can't stop me!" Scarlet pokes Kol's chest roughly._

 

_-_

_Kol slaps Scarlet's hand away angrily._

 

_-_

_Scarlet glares at Kol, and she slaps him._

 

_-_

_That breaks the leash, on Kol's inner monster._

 

_-_

_Kol grabs Scarlet by the throat, he roughly shoves her back into the bookshelf across the room, and he holds her in place._

 

_-_

_Scarlet tries hiding her fear, her hand on Kol's wrist, and her eyes locked on his._

 

_-_

_"Is this what you want? Is this the Kol you're looking for? You're terrified, I can see it in your eyes!" Kol says angrily._

 

_-_

_Scarlet glares at Kol._

 

_-_

_"You can't handle me, just like you can't handle Klaus! You're just a weak, scared, and worthless little parasite of a vampire!" Kol growls, tightening his hand on Scarlet's throat._

 

_-_

_Scarlet tries to keep the fear under control._

 

_-_

_"You're right, I don't care about you." Kol lies, loosening his grip a little._

 

_\--_

_Scarlet wraps her foot around Kol's leg, she leans into Kol, and trips him._

 

_-_

_Kol falls onto his back, with Scarlet on top of him._

 

_-_

_Scarlet grabs Kol's wrists, she straddles his lap, and pins his hands by his head._

 

_-_

_Kol st _ares at Scarlet confused.__

 

_-_

_"I CAN take care of myself Kol." Scarlet states annoyed._

 

_-_

_Kol's at a loss for words._

 

_-_

_"I'm not afraid Kol, you are. It's time you face those fears. Before they control everything about you." Scarlet sighs._

 

_-_

_Kol looks away from Scarlet._

 

_-_

_Scarlet let's go of Kol's wrists, she rolls her eyes at him, and then she grabs his chin._

 

_-_

_Kol's eyes immediately meet Scarlet's._

 

_-_

_Scarlet passionately kisses Kol._

 

_-_

_Kol cups Scarlet's face, as he kisses her_.*

 

\---

"Cut!" The director smiles.

 

-

The crew cheers and whistles.


	52. What happened??

Autumn gets off of Nathaniel, and she runs to Ashley.

 

\----

"Wow that-"

 

"Oh my God, take me home! Take me home!" Autumn begs embarrassed.

 

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"Yes, let's go!" Autumn snaps.

 

-

Ashley looks at Daniel confused.

 

-

"Now! Home!" Autumn panics as Nathaniel approaches them.

 

"Okay, okay! Bye guys." Ashley shrugs.

 

\--

Autumn rushes Ashley out to her car.

 

-

"What's gotten into you?" Ashley asks confused, as they get in the car.

 

"I'll explain at home!" Autumn snaps, as she hides.

 

-

Ashley looks at Autumn confused.

 

-

"Just drive!" Autumn begs.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head, as she drives them home.

 

\---

At Ashley and Autumn's apartment. Provided by the studio. Autumn quickly runs into the house. She immediately hides in her room.

 

\--

Ashley laughs as she closes the front door.

 

\--

Autumn hides under her comforter.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head, as she walks into Autumn's room.

 

-

"Okay crazy, what's going on?" Ashley asks, as she sits on the bed.

 

"I need a drink." Autumn jumps out of bed.

 

-

Ashley laughs as Autumn runs to the kitchen.

 

\--

Autumn goes to the fridge, grabbing her 2liter of Dr. Pepper.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes, as she now stands in the kitchen doorway.

 

-

Autumn quickly and painfully, drinks the entire bottle.

 

-

"Jesus, what's going on?" Ashley asks wide eyed.

 

-

Autumn grabs a second, 2liter of Dr. Pepper before answering.

 

-

"Living room." Autumn sighs, as she opens the second bottle.

 

"Hang on, I need a drink too then." Ashley says, as she pours herself a glass of red wine.

 

\--

Autumn sits on the couch, taking small drinks of her pop.

 

-

"So what has you so crazy?" Ashley asks, as she sits next to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn holds up a finger, while she belches.

 

-

"Cute." Ashley laughs.

 

"Oh god that hurt." Autumn cringes.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You want to know what happened?" Autumn asks.

 

"Uh yeah!" Ashley says, slightly annoyed.


	53. The truth

"I think I feel slightly hyper right now..." Autumn randomly laughs.

 

"You did drink a lot of pop, very fast." Ashley nods.

 

"True." Autumn nods.

 

\--

"You're avoiding the topic! What happened on set?" Ashley says annoyed.

 

"Oh right, right." Autumn snorts.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Have I ever told you, Nathaniel is really cute?" Autumn asks with a giggle.

 

"No... Tell me." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head as she smiles.

 

-

Ashley pulls out her phone, to film Autumn.

 

-

"I really shouldn't." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"You should! Just tell me, how you feel about Nathaniel?" Ashley urges.

 

"What do you mean?" Autumn asks.

 

"Just tell me, your thoughts on him." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Sometimes I wish, he'd let his playground go on hiatus." Autumn snorts.

 

"Hi Margret!" Ashley smirks.

 

"What's up?" Autumn smiles.

 

"Do you like seeing, Nathaniel shirtless?" Ashley asks.

 

"Bruh... He is fine, and he damn well knows it!" Autumn sighs with a smile.

 

"Really? You think so?" Ashley giggles.

 

"He doesn't even need a shirt." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Do you like anything else about him?" Ashley asks.

 

"He has a cute butt! A very cute, little butt!" Autumn nods.

 

"Do you check him out?" Ashley giggles.

 

"Sometimes..." Autumn smirks.

 

"Gosh Margret, you're so honest!" Ashley smiles.

 

"You want honesty?" Autumn asks, as she leans in.

 

"Oh definitely." Ashley nods.

 

"I'd have his babies. He'd just have to take his shirt off, and I'd do anything he wanted." Autumn giggles.

 

"Oh my God!" Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn sits back as she laughs.

 

\--

"So what happened on set tonight? That made you rush us home, freaking out?" Ashley asks.

 

"Well while we were filming. Well you saw us, I kissed Nathaniel." Autumn shrugs.

 

"And? You've kissed him before." Ashley snorts.

 

"But it wasn't in the script! After I knocked him over, and proved I can handle myself. I was supposed to get up and leave. Instead I grabbed his chin, and kissed him!" Autumn explains.

 

"What?" Ashley laughs.

 

"I don't know what came over me? But I just- I don't know. But I honestly kissed Nathaniel! It wasn't Scarlet, kissing Kol. It was Autumn, kissing Nathaniel!" Autumn screams embarrassed.

 

"Oh my God!" Ashley giggles.

 

\--

"Are you filming this?" Autumn asks, noticing Ashley's phone.

 

"Maybe." Ashley pulls her phone away.

 

"You aren't going to post that, are you?" Autumn asks, as she reaches for the phone.

 

"There's my friend." Ashley smiles. "No I won't post it."

 

"Better not! I would die, if Nathaniel found out." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Ashley smiles as she ends the recording.

 

-

Autumn finishes her pop.

 

-

"We should go to bed, after I finish my drink." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn nods.


	54. Oops

The next morning, the girls wake up on the couch.

 

\---

Ashley feels unrested and cranky.

 

-

Autumn feels confused and light headed.

 

\--

"I had too much pop, way too fast." Autumn mumbles.

 

"I need coffee." Ashley groans, as she goes to the kitchen.

 

-

Autumn's phone dings on the coffee table.

 

-

"No, too early for people." Autumn groans.

 

\--

Ashley returns with a cup of coffee. She's scrolling through her phone.

 

-

Autumn picks up her phone, she ghost checks the number of notifications she has, and then she ignores them all.

 

\--

"SHIT!" Ashley gasps.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Uh..." Ashley panics.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, more confused.

 

"I accidentally posted that video..." Ashley cringes.

 

"What video?" Autumn asks, she doesn't remember the night before.

 

"You confessing feelings for Nathaniel... And admitting you kissed him." Ashley nervously laughs.

 

"What do you mean, you posted it? You promised not to!" Autumn freaks out.

 

"I was drinking too, remember?" Ashley rolls her eyes. "It was an accident!"

 

-

Autumn tosses her hands.

 

-

"Look I'll delete it right now." Ashley says, as she opens her Instagram. "It only been up for two hours. I doubt Nathaniel saw it."

 

-

Autumn grabs Ashley's phone. She looks at the post.

 

-

"Twelve! That says it was posted, twelve hours ago!" Autumn screams.

 

-

Ashley takes her phone back, and she double checks.

 

-

"Oh fuck." Ashley laughs.

 

\--

"Oh my God. I can't go to work... I can't film... I can't risk facing Nathaniel...!" Autumn starts to panic.

 

"Calm down, I still don't think he saw it. He's hardly on Instagram, during filming." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Do you know how many fans? Have already downloaded, and reposted that video? He's going to see it! Everyone will have seen it!" Autumn freaks out.

 

"You and Nathaniel are adults. You can work through this." Ashley waves it off.

 

"That's even worse! What if he doesn't return my feelings? I've already outed my feelings! This is a nightmare..." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Ashley sighs as she shakes her head.

 

-

"God I'm being such a girl!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"You are a girl." Ashley teases.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

\--

"Just call Nathaniel, and talk about this. Be an adult, it'll be awkward. But you can't ignore the elephant, in the room." Ashley suggests.

 

"I can't." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Someone knocks on the door.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes, as she gets up to answer.

 

-

Autumn sighs defeated.

 

-

Ashley opens the door, she's surprised by who she sees.


	55. Kill me

"Nathaniel!" Ashley says surprised.

 

-

Autumn gasps as she sits up.

 

-

"Hi, Autumn awake?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah she's-"

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Autumn mumbles, as she runs to her room.

 

-

Ashley looks over her shoulder. She's confused that Autumn's not there.

 

-

"Just come inside." Ashley turns back to Nathaniel.

 

"Thanks." Nathaniel nods.

 

"Her room is down the hall. First door on your right." Ashley points.

 

-

Nathaniel nods again as, he goes down to Autumn's room.

 

\----

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Autumn panics, as she hides under her blanket.

 

\---

Autumn's bedroom door opens.

 

-

Autumn starts to silently, laugh at herself.

 

-

The bed dips as someone, sits by Autumn's head.

 

-

Autumn closes her eyes, in full panic mode.

 

\--

"I saw the video." Nathaniel sighs.

 

-

Autumn's heart sinks.

 

-

"I think you should take it easy, on the soda." Nathaniel teases.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"The studio requires me to wax. But I don't particularly enjoy it." Nathaniel casually states.

 

-

Autumn mentally kicks herself.

 

-

"I can't wait to stop shaving soon. I'm itching to grow a beard." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip.

 

\--

"Where is your head? Can you breathe right now?" Nathaniel asks, as he pokes the comforter.

 

-

Autumn smiles as Nathaniel pokes her arm.

 

-

"Where are you?" Nathaniel asks, as he keeps poking.

 

-

Autumn squirms and squeals, as Nathaniel pokes her ribs. Forcing her to come out, from under the covers.

 

\--

"Hi." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Autumn blushes, while fixing her hair.

 

\--

"So." Nathaniel continues to smile.

 

"So?" Autumn nervously shrugs.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

"Stop." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Sorry." Nathaniel smiles innocently.

 

\--

"That video wasn't, supposed to be posted. What I said wasn't-"

 

-

Nathaniel puts his hand, over Autumn's mouth.

 

-

"I have feelings for you too." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"You do?" Autumn asks, pushing Nathaniel's hand down.

 

"Do you remember, when I said I love you too?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah. I was confused as to why-"

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles, as the realization hits Autumn.

 

-

"You aren't saying that, because I said-?"

 

"I expressed my feelings first." Nathaniel continues to chuckle.

 

"No-no-no-no-noooo..." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Nathaniel furrows his brow.

 

-

"This is not happening!" Autumn panic laughs. "This- no- it's not-"

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Autumn, as she looks up at him.

 

\--

"Oh my fuck!" Autumn screams, throwing herself off the bed.

 

-

Nathaniel crawls across the bed.

 

-

Autumn's back, hits the floor hard.

 

-

Nathaniel kneels down on the floor, next to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn covers her face, while she hysterically laughs.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asks confused.

 

"Please tell me this isn't real?" Autumn laughs, as she starts to cry.

 

"I'm afraid it's real." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Oh fuck." Autumn says defeated, putting her hands down.

 

"For the record, you're a great kisser." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

Autumn stares up at Nathaniel.

 

-

"I enjoy kissing you." Nathaniel smirks.

 

"Kill me." Autumn blushes.


	56. Hurry it up!

"Hey love birds! I hope you're wearing clothes. Because we have to get going! We're late for filming, and we have a photoshoot to do." Ashley says, on the other side of Autumn's door.

 

"Photoshoot?" Autumn asks, as Nathaniel helps her up.

 

"To promote the show, and fan posters." Ashley answers.

 

"Oh..." Autumn shrugs, as Nathaniel follows her out of her room.

 

\--

"I'll be in the car. Nathaniel are you riding with us, or are you not coming home with Autumn tonight?" Ashley smiles.

 

"Uh..." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Well let me know." Ashley giggles, as she walks out to the car.

 

\---

"God I regret everything." Autumn mumbles.

 

"This could help add, to our chemistry on set you know." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Like we have a problem, in that department?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Well Kol has been a little bit of a dick. Maybe-"

 

"A little?" Autumn teases.

 

"Maybe that'll change tonight. The director doesn't seem to mind, when we improvise our scenes." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Don't get my hopes up." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Hey wait." Nathaniel says, as he stops Autumn from leaving.

 

-

Autumn looks at Nathaniel confused.

 

-

"Autumn-"

 

-

Autumn's phone starts ringing, interrupting Nathaniel.

 

-

"Sorry." Autumn says, as she pulls out her phone. "Hello?"

 

-

Nathaniel sighs.

 

\--

"Where are you guys? The director is freaking out. He needs you and Nathaniel to film first!" Daniel sighs.

 

"We're coming, sorry! Tell him we'll be right there. We're leaving now I promise!" Autumn says, as she drags Nathaniel put the door.

 

"You owe me a stiff drink after today." Daniel sighs.

 

"I know thank you Daniel!" Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Nice video by the way. See you when you get here." Daniel chuckles, as he hangs up.

 

\--

"Fuck me..." Autumn groans, as she turns to Nathaniel. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

 

"Nothing." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Are you sure?" Autumn asks.

 

"It's fine. Tell Ashley I'll meet you there." Nathaniel nods.

 

"Wait you're not-? You’re not coming back-?" Autumn nervously tries to ask.

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Autumn with a smile.

 

-

"Never mind. Okay, see you there." Autumn shakes her head, and she gets in the car.

 

\---

"He's not riding with us?" Ashley asks, as Autumn buckles up.

 

"No he'll meet us there." Autumn sighs.

 

"So you're not bringing him home?" Ashley smiles.

 

"Shut up and drive please. I really don't think Nathaniel is the type for that." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"No but you are with him." Ashley teases.

 

"Shut up and drive!" Autumn snaps.

 

-

Ashley laughs as they head off to set.


	57. Changes to the script

On set the director rushes, Autumn off to wardrobe.

 

-

The rest of the cast waits off camera. They go over their lines and ask each other questions.

 

\----

"Where is Nathaniel?" The director asks, walking into the makeup trailer.

 

"He's not here?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Apparently not. Daniel said he was last with you." The director shrugs.

 

"He was, but he-"

 

"I'm here! Sorry!" Nathaniel rushes into the makeup trailer.

 

"Good at least you're changed. Now hurry up, we're too far behind already." The director says, as he leaves.

 

"Okay doll you're finished." The woman taps Autumn's shoulder.

 

"Thanks." Autumn nods, as she gets up.

 

\--

Nathaniel's hand brushes against, Autumn's hand as she leaves.

 

-

Autumn looks back at Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles at Autumn, before sitting in the make-up chair.

 

\--

"Are you two-? Oh good at least you're done." The director says, as he grabs Autumn.

 

"What's-?"

 

"The writers enjoyed, your change to the storyline last night. Apparently Nathaniel gave them a few ideas. So they want you to read this over." Through director says, handing Autumn her new script.

 

"But most of my lines are blank?" Autumn says confused.

 

"Nathaniel's ideas have been added in. Along with Daniel's, Charles', Ashley's, and we just need yours." The director nods.

 

"So everyone gets lines, and I'm Jenny on the spot?" Autumn nervously asks.

 

"Because of time. Yes." The director shrugs.

 

"Shit..." Autumn sighs, her anxiety is starting to overthink.

 

"You're great on your toes. Just relax and run with it." The director reassures Autumn.

 

"Whatever you say." Autumn nervously smiles.

 

"I'll give you ten minutes, to read this over. Then we really need to get filming." The director nods.

 

"Definitely not enough time. But I'll make it work." Autumn nods.

 

"I believe in you kid." The director smiles.


	58. The real reason...

"Okay everyone clear the set. Nathaniel and Autumn we need you. We're picking up from last night." The director yells.

 

-

Nathaniel steps onto his mark. Just as Autumn joins him on set.

 

-

"Ready darling?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Autumn nods.

 

"Lights!"

 

-

Nathaniel lies down on his mark.

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

Autumn straddles Nathaniel's lap.

 

-

"Action!"

 

\----

* _Kol cups Scarlet's face as he kisses her._

 

_-_

_Scarlet pulls away, before things get too heated._

 

_-_

_Kol looks up at Scarlet._

 

_-_

_"Scarlet I still don't-"_

 

_"Dammit Kol! What will it take, to convince you?" Scarlet tosses her hands._

 

_"You can convince me, by not fighting." Kol says, as he pushes Scarlet off._

 

_"You are so unbelievable!" Scarlet scoffs._

 

_-_

_Kol rolls his eyes, as he gets to his feet._

 

_-_

_"You'd rather have me, standing behind you. Instead of letting me, stand beside you!" Scarlet snaps, as she gets to her feet._

 

_"Is it so hard to believe, that I'm trying to protect you?" Kol asks, tossing his hands._

 

_"Yes it is! Because Kol Mikaelson, doesn't care about anyone... But himself!" Scarlet crosses her arms._

 

_"Then which of us, is really afraid to face the truth?" Kol challenges._

 

_"Nice try Kol. We agreed, this would never go beyond sleeping together. Since when do you go around, breaking rules and developing feelings?" Scarlet laughs. "You only develop "relationships", to your benefit."_

 

_"Maybe this time it's different. Maybe you're different." Kol shrugs._

 

_"Then let’s test that theory." Scarlet challenges._

 

_"What?" Kol furrows his brow._

 

_-_

_Scarlet walks out of the study._

 

_-_

_"What is this bloody girl up to?" Kol shakes his head._

 

_\--_

_Scarlet returns with one of Klaus' daggers._

 

_-_

_Kol immediately gets defensive._

 

_-_

_"Here." Scarlet says, handing Kol the dagger._

 

_"Why do you have a dagger?" Kol asks confused, refusing to touch it._

 

_"So you can put me down, like the dog I am." Scarlet shrugs._

 

_"What?" Kol asks confused._

 

_"I know that's all you see me as. You certainly aren't shy, about how annoyed you get with me." Scarlet shrugs again._

 

_"Scarlet I will not-!"_

 

_"Does this make it easier?" Scarlet asks, getting down on her knees._

 

_"Scarlet stop." Kol shakes his head._

 

_-_

_Scarlet looks up at Kol, she's still on her knees, and she's holding the dagger near her heart._

 

_\--_

_A small bit of the old Kol, wanted to put Scarlet down. But the Kol that she's turned him into, wanted-_

 

_\--_

_"Get up, you don't belong on your knees. Unless I order you to!" Kol says, grabbing Scarlet's arms._

 

_-_

_Scarlet stares at Kol confused. While he forces her, to her feet._

 

_-_

_"You know how I despise these bloody daggers. I would never- never use one on you!" Kol sternly states, slapping the dagger from Scarlet's hand._

 

_-_

_Scarlet jumps slightly._

 

_-_

_"I don't want you fighting. Because if anything happened to you, that I couldn't prevent. I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Kol says, cupping Scarlet's face. "I've died twice, and believe me it isn't something I enjoy. But I couldn't imagine living without you!"_

 

_-_

_Scarlet stares at Kol. His words are hitting her so fast, she can't process everything._

 

_-_

_"So if you still insist on fighting Klaus. Then whatever happens, is on you." Kol drops his hands. "I do see you as my equal Scarlet. Now you need to face your fear."_ *

 

\---

"Cut! Excellent!" The director yells.

 

-

Autumn breathes a sigh of relief.

 

-

"That was intense! I love it!" The director compliments.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs, as he puts his arm around Autumn.

 

-

"Alright time for Skylar and Elijah!" The director says, as everyone walks to "Elijah's bedroom".


	59. Skylar and Elijah passion

"Here we're picking up, on Elijah and Skylar's side of the argument." The director explains. "Are you two ready?"

 

"I'm definitely ready." Ashley nods.

 

-

Daniel nods with a smirk.

 

-

"Alright places people." The director nods.

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel stand off camera with Charles, Phoebe, Claire, and Riley.

 

-

"Lights!"

 

-

Daniel takes his mark by the bed.

 

-

Ashley stands outside of the bedroom.

 

-

"Camera!"

 

-

Daniel rolls his neck, and channels Elijah.

 

-

"Action!"

 

\----

* _"If those two get any louder, we'll get a noise complaint." Skylar says, as she enters Elijah's room._

 

_"Well Scarlet is passionate, about what she wants." Elijah shrugs, as he turns to Skylar._

 

_"Then she really wants Kol. Because her passion, can be heard by everyone." Skylar rolls her eyes._

 

_"Cut to the chase love, what's on your mind?" Elijah sighs._

 

_"Be honest with me Elijah-"_

 

_"If you were to listen to me, I would tell you not to face Klaus. But you and Scarlet, refuse to stay behind. So that's why I haven't said it." Elijah answers Skylar's question._

 

_-_

_Skylar nods._

 

_-_

_"Is that all you came for?" Elijah asks._

 

_"Yes." Skylar nods, as she turns to leave._

 

_-_

_Elijah rushes to the door, blocking Skylar's path._

 

_-_

_"Elijah." Skylar sighs._

 

_"We're not finished. You dare to lie to me." Elijah shakes his head._

 

_"Elijah-"_

 

_"No more talking my love. I can see it in your eyes. You didn't come here just to talk." Elijah chuckles._

 

_"I'm not-"_

 

_"No you're not Scarlet, and not Kol. I could never just see you as a fling. So that's not what's going to happen." Elijah's eyes look over Skylar's body._

 

_-_

_Skylar shivers._

 

_-_

_"If you'll have me, I'm going to make you mine." Elijah whispers, as his eyes meet Skylar's_.*

 

\----

"I will go down with this ship." Autumn sings to Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs as he leans on Autumn.

 

-

The director glares at Autumn and Nathaniel.

 

-

Autumn puts her head down, as she giggles.

 

\----

* _“Will the great Elijah Mikaelson-"_

 

_-_

_Elijah chuckles at the title._

 

_-_

_"Be kind and gentle, or is he rough and passionate?" Skylar asks with a smile._

 

_"He's passionate and gentle." Elijah smirks._

 

_"Then I accept the offer." Skylar sighs._

 

_-_

_Elijah smiles as he closes, the space between him and Skylar._

 

_-_

_Skylar holds Elijah's eye contact._

 

_-_

_Elijah and Skylar stand chest to chest, Elijah gently grabs Skylar by the base of her head, and their eyes close as he their lips meet._

 

_-_

_Sparks fly between the two instantly. Elijah grabs Skylar's thighs, he picks her up, wraps her legs around his waist, and he carries her over to the bed._

 

_-_

_Skylar wraps her left arm around Elijah's shoulders, her right hand firmly placed on the back of his head, and her legs wrapped tight around his waist._

 

_-_

_Elijah lies Skylar on the bed, he's on top of her, and he breaks the kiss for only a moment._

 

_-_

_Skylar sighs in annoyance._

 

_-_

_Elijah smirks, his eyes dark with lust._

 

_-_

_"Enjoying the view?" Skylar giggles._

 

 _"You are a masterpiece my love." Elijah sighs._ *

 

\----

"Cut!" The director yells.

 

-

Ashley blushes almost instantly.

 

-

Daniel chuckles as he gets off the bed.


	60. Best friend teasing

Autumn quickly runs over to her friend. She jumps up on the bed, and sits next to her.

 

-

Ashley waits for Daniel to walk away.

 

-

Autumn stares at Ashley, with a stupid grin on her face.

 

\--

"That was amazing mate!" Nathaniel says, as he approaches Daniel.

 

"Well I can't take all the credit." Daniel shrugs.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley start giggling.

 

-

"Why don't you and I, grab everyone some food? We've got a small break right now." Nathaniel suggests.

 

"Ladies?" Daniel asks.

 

"Surprise me." Autumn smiles.

 

"Chinese." Ashley giggles.

 

"We'll be right back. Don't miss us too long." Nathaniel jokes.

 

"Try not to." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel and Daniel smile, as they leave the set.

 

\---

"So?" Autumn giggles.

 

-

Ashley covers her face with her hands.

 

-

"That was some spicy kiss." Autumn teases.

 

"His lips are..." Ashley sighs.

 

"Everything you imagined?" Autumn giggles.

 

"Better." Ashley bites her lip.

 

"Oh!" Autumn squeals.

 

"Uh can we film that again? I think I missed a line or two..." Ashley jokes.

 

"Girl! You are terrible!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Me? I didn't confess my love in a video!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"I never said I loved him! I just said I had strong feelings! That's different!" Autumn corrects.

 

"Then you openly confessed, you're lusting for Nathaniel." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Okay. How turned on are you right now?" Autumn asks.

 

"I was ready to disrobe Daniel." Ashley laughs.

 

"Thought so! You're worse than me!" Autumn laughs.

 

"I'll definitely be looking forward to, filming more of those scenes." Ashley giggles.

 

"I bet. Same goes for Daniel." Autumn smiles.

 

"How would you know?" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Because that look he gave you, before the director yelled cut. That was not in the script, that was pure Daniel." Autumn smirks.

 

"Oh god..." Ashley blushes.

 

"Daniel likes you..." Autumn teases.


	61. Running away with...

"Hey beautiful, what are you two talking about?" Charles asks with a smile.

 

"You Charles, of course." Ashley giggles.

 

"Duh! Come here my love, we have just enough room for you." Autumn says, as she pats the bed.

 

"Don't mind if I do." Charles chuckles, as he squeezes between Ashley and Autumn.

 

\--

"Hi handsome." Autumn giggles, as she looks down at Charles.

 

"Hi yourself." Charles smiles, as he looks up at Autumn.

 

"God you're so Marcel." Ashley laughs.

 

"What does that mean?" Charles asks offended.

 

"She just means you're super charming, almost hard to resist, and-"

 

"Almost?" Charles scoffs.

 

-

Ashley snickers.

 

-

"Well I'm sorry but-"

 

"Your eyes only belong to Nathaniel. No I get it, I get it." Charles shrugs.

 

"I never said that!" Autumn laughs. "I was not going to say that!"

 

"Yeah, but you were thinking it!" Ashley laughs.

 

"I hate you guys!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Aw but I love you." Charles laughs, kissing Autumn's cheek.

 

-

Ashley giggles as she rests her head on Charles' chest.

 

\--

"Charles, what the hell mate?" Nathaniel scoffs.

 

"Uh-oh..." Autumn and Ashley giggle.

 

"Problem Nathaniel?" Charles chuckles.

 

"I was only gone for like twenty minutes... Then I get back and, you're putting the moves on Autumn and Ashley?" Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"I'm sorry? You were gone, and they were in need of some chocolate." Charles smirks.

 

-

Autumn and Ashley, try not to laugh.

 

-

"Well you fulfilled Autumn's sweet tooth. Now I'm putting her back on, an Australian diet." Nathaniel jokes, as he grabs Autumn's wrist.

 

"Oh..." Ashley giggles.

 

"No, no... This is her choice to make." Charles says, as he stops Nathaniel.

 

"Oh my God don't even right now." Autumn laughs.

 

"Wouldn't it be cruel to make her choose?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"You're right. There's video proof, that she loves you." Charles shrugs.

 

"That video will grow to haunt me." Autumn mumbles.

 

"Oh wait..." Ashley says, as she pulls out her phone.

 

-

Nathaniel watches on confused.

 

-

"Hi Instagram. Quick message for everyone." Ashley says, as she goes live.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"We want everyone to know-"

 

"We're running away with Charles." Autumn says, as she leans over Charles.

 

"Yes we are. Because he's gorgeous." Ashley giggles.

 

"You ladies flatter me too much." Charles says bashfully.

 

"Wait flip the camera." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Ashley taps the screen, and starts laughing.

 

-

Nathaniel's arms are crossed. With a disapproving look on his face.

 

-

"Bastard." Nathaniel says, making himself laugh.

 

"Bye guys." Ashley says, as she ends the video.


	62. Taking "their women" back

"That's definitely going viral." Autumn laughs.

 

"But that doesn't solve our problem." Charles teases.

 

"I suppose, those puppy eyes-" Autumn snorts, as she looks away from Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs slightly.

 

-

"Aw those puppy eyes..." Ashley teases.

 

"Fine. I'll accept the fate, of only being a side piece." Charles sighs.

 

\--

Daniel's walking through set, when all the laughing gets his attention. His curiosity walks him over to the group.

 

\--

"But we are free to cuddle." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn looks at Nathaniel.

 

-

"Bloody hell, fine." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

\---

"Charles. No- no." Daniel says, as he pulls Ashley off the bed.

 

-

Charles tosses his hands.

 

-

"I told you, hands off." Daniel waves, a disapproving finger at Charles.

 

"Excuse me?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"Oh snap." Autumn laughs.

 

"Same for you missy!" Nathaniel says, as he grabs Autumn's wrist.

 

"Okay Dad." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Don't make me put you over my knee!" Nathaniel warns.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn laughs.

 

\---

"Charles is such a troublemaker." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"Charles is the troublemaker?" Ashley scoffs.

 

"Yes, while I was gone he- he- took advantage of you. Forcing me, to be your Knight in-"

 

"Nicely fitted tux?" Ashley giggles.

 

"Yes, exactly." Daniel chuckles.

 

"My hero..." Ashley giggles.

 

"I also brought the fair maiden, Chinese just like she asked." Daniel smiles, as he holds up the takeout bag.

 

"Yummy..." Ashley smiles.

 

"I know you are." Daniel whispers in Ashley's ear.

 

"Daniel!" Ashley gasps, lightly slapping his chest.

 

"Let's go eat in my trailer, before we have start filming." Daniel chuckles.


	63. Ashley and Daniel

In Daniel's trailer, he and Ashley have some fun.

 

\----

"So, Mr. Gillies..." Ashley eyes Daniel.

 

"Yes Miss. Young?" Daniel smiles.

 

"What sparked, that sudden-?"

 

"Passion? Kiss?" Daniel chuckles.

 

"Yeah basically." Ashley nervously laughs.

 

"I've had up my sleeve, for a while. When the director decided, to give us freedom in our acting. I guess I channeled real feelings." Daniel smirks.

 

"What?" Ashley laughs.

 

"I couldn't let Nathaniel and Autumn, have all the fun." Daniel shrugs.

 

"I'm not hearing you right, am I?" Ashley asks, her cheeks starting to burn.

 

"Although I should thank Autumn. If it wasn't for her, big mouth-" Daniel looks Ashley up and down.

 

"Oh my God..." Ashley nervously mumbles.

 

"We wouldn't have this freedom." Daniel smiles.

 

"I mean I'm the one who filmed her." Ashley laughs.

 

"I guess I owe you a big thank you." Daniel smirks.

 

"You bought me food, that's enough." Ashley giggles nervously.

 

"Could I kiss you anyway?" Daniel asks, brushing his knuckles across Ashley's cheek.

 

"Yes!" Ashley blurts out.

 

-

Daniel chuckles as Ashley's blush darkens.

 

-

"I mean..." Ashley slaps her forehead. "I answered that too quickly."

 

"You're so cute." Daniel smiles.

 

"No I'm an embarrassing potato." Ashley mumbles to herself.

 

"The woman I'm looking at, certainly isn't a potato." Daniel says annoyed.

 

-

Ashley stares at Daniel sheepishly.

 

-

"What you channel through is Skylar is a goddess, she's strong, independent, and incredibly sexy." Daniel states mater-o-factly.

 

"I mean that's just, putting on a front for a character." Ashley shrugs.

 

"That isn't just a character." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"If only you knew." Ashley sighs.

 

"Enlighten me then." Daniel says, resting his hand on Ashley's.

 

"Maybe another time." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Fair enough." Daniel nods.

 

\--

"Wow that was a real mood killer." Ashley squirms slightly.

 

"How about that kiss? You look like you need one." Daniel asks, trying to lift the mood.

 

"That would be nice." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Daniel rests his hand on Ashley's cheek, he leans in close to her, and he hesitates.

 

-

Ashley watches Daniel search her face. Her lips start to ache for his kiss.

 

-

Daniel smirks, when he sees Ashley start to pout.

 

-

Ashley glares at Daniel.

 

-

Daniel closes the space between him and Ashley.

 

-

Ashley's lips perfectly, melt against Daniel's lips.

 

-

The kiss felt even better, than their earlier kiss. The passion was intoxicating, Daniel is a sweet kisser, and it drove Ashley crazy.

 

\--

Daniel breaks the kiss for air. He rests his forehead against Ashley's.

 

-

Ashley's heart is beating so fast, she can't help but giggle.

 

-

"Are you busy tonight?" Daniel asks, with a smile.

 

"Are you-?" Ashley pulls away.

 

"I am. I want to cook you dinner tonight. If you'll come over?" Daniel nods.

 

"I'd love that." Ashley giggles.


	64. Nathaniel and Autumn

Meanwhile in Nathaniel's trailer...

 

\----

"You know what we should do?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"What?" Autumn asks.

 

"How about, we mock each other's lines?" Nathaniel suggests.

 

"Mock each other's lines?" Autumn asks, as Nathaniel sets up his phone.

 

"Yeah we'll do it on a live." Nathaniel shrugs, as he starts the feed.

 

-

Autumn shrugs with a nervous smile.

 

\----

It didn't take long for over, 300 fans to tune in.

 

\--

"Hi guys! The beautiful Autumn and I. Are going to play each other, for a little bit." Nathaniel explains.

 

"By each other, he means Kol and Scarlet." Autumn adds.

 

"That's exactly right." Nathaniel nods. "Are you ready?"

 

"I'm ready." Autumn nods.

 

-

Nathaniel and Autumn turn to face each other.

 

\--

*" _Now listen here you bastard_." Nathaniel says, in an American accent.*

 

"Ew..." Autumn cringes.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs.

 

-

"Sorry continue." Autumn shudders.

 

*" _I can kick Klaus' ass myself_!" Nathaniel sternly states, in a high voice.*

 

*" _Oh get off it, you bloody idiot_." Autumn rolls her eyes, using the worst Australian accent.*

 

"I don't say bloody." Nathaniel laughs.

 

"Yes you do! You, Daniel, Joseph, and Claire have all said bloody before!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Alright fine." Nathaniel rolls his eyes.

 

*" _Don't roll your eyes at me_!" Autumn snaps, in her fake accent.*

 

"Is that how I talk to you?" Nathaniel asks, with his hand on his chest.

 

"Yeah, you're kind of a dick." Autumn nods.

 

"God that's kind of a turn on." Nathaniel sighs.

 

-

Autumn leans out of frame, as she laughs.

 

-

*" _Oh go on and mock me. You old prude, you're lucky you're attractive_." Nathaniel shakes his head.*

 

"Scarlet doesn't talk like that!" Autumn scoffs.

 

"Scarlet doesn't, but you do." Nathaniel teases, poking Autumn's nose.

 

-

Autumn stares at Nathaniel, and she narrows her eyes.

 

-

Nathaniel quickly kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn pulls away, as she nervously giggles.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

\--

Autumn's phone goes off, she keeps her head down, and she checks her texts.

 

\--

"You okay?" Nathaniel asks, slightly concerned.

 

"I'll be right back." Autumn nods, as she gets up to leave.

 

-

Nathaniel ends the feed.


	65. What happened to her?

Lunch has ended, Charles and Claire film a scene together, and no one has seen Autumn.

 

\----

"Hey Ashley." Nathaniel says, as he approaches her.

 

"Hey." Ashley smiles.

 

"Have you seen Autumn?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"No. Wasn't she with you?" Ashley shakes her head.

 

"She was. But then she got a text, her face turned pale, and I haven't seen her since." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Did you see the text?" Ashley asks.

 

"I'm afraid no." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"Did you see where she went?" Ashley asks, getting concerned.

 

"No." Nathaniel sighs.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Charles asks, as he steps off set.

 

"Autumn's missing." Ashley sighs.

 

"What do you mean-?"

 

"I'm right here." Autumn says.

 

-

Ashley, Nathaniel, and Charles all turn around.

 

\--

Autumn looks exhausted, her eyes are red, and she won't look anyone in the eye.

 

\--

"Hey." Charles smiles.

 

"Hey are you-?"

 

"I'm fine." Autumn lies.

 

"Who text you?" Ashley asks.

 

"No one important." Autumn forces a smile.

 

"Autumn do you want to-?"

 

"I'm fine Nathaniel, but thank you... You're a good friend." Autumn nods.

 

-

Nathaniel furrows his brow.

 

-

Charles looks between, Autumn and Nathaniel confused.

 

-

"Maybe we should go home early?" Ashley suggests.

 

"Well I'm done filming, so I'll go home. But I don't want you guys, missing work because of me." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Well we rode together, so-"

 

"I could drive you home after dinner." Daniel offers.

 

"Daniel I should-"

 

"No go have dinner with Daniel. I'm fine seriously." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Are you sure?" Ashley sighs heavily.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods.

 

-

Daniel studies Autumn's face.

 

-

"Fine. Call me when you get home." Ashley says, handing over the keys.

 

"Thanks and I will." Autumn says, as she leaves.

 

-

Nathaniel sighs heavily.

 

-

"Feel better. I'll call you later." Charles sighs.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

\---

"Was I just friend zoned?" Nathaniel asks confused.

 

"I think so..." Ashley nods.

 

-

Daniel furrows his brow.

 

-

"What the hell happened? Why did she get so cold suddenly?" Charles asks confused.

 

"I think I know why, and I'm afraid to say it." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Mind filling us in?" Charles asks.

 

"Honestly, if I say it out loud... I'm afraid to admit it's the truth." Ashley shakes her head.


	66. Um... hi...

After leaving the set, Autumn heads straight home. Where she changes into a t-shirt, men's boxer shorts, and she sits on her bed.

 

\----

The only thing Autumn is expecting to do. Is to lie on her bed, and watch TV all night.

 

\----

Instead after four hours of silence. The doorbell rings, startling Autumn.

 

\--

"Shit!" Autumn says, annoyed with herself.

 

-

The doorbell rings again, really getting on Autumn's nerves.

 

-

Autumn pulls herself off the bed, she walks through the house, and she opens the front door.

 

-

"Nathaniel..." Autumn's heart drops.

 

"You weren't answering your phone. Charles tried calling several times." Nathaniel states.

 

"Oh... I guess my phone wasn't by me. I probably, left it on vibrate or something." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Well I wanted to check on you anyway." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Oh you didn't need-"

 

"What are friends for?" Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Nathaniel I didn't-"

 

"Are you hungry?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"I don't know..." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Have you eaten since lunch?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"No." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Do you mind if I stay? I could order a pizza." Nathaniel offers.

 

"Uh..." Autumn bites her inner cheek.


	67. Has she answered?

After wrapping up filming. Charles tries calling Autumn, Nathaniel waits for an answer, and Ashley's hesitant to leave with Daniel.

 

\----

"Well?" Nathaniel asks anxiously.

 

"She's still not answering." Charles shakes his head.

 

"That's the fourth-"

 

-

Charles holds up a finger, hushing Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

-

"Hey Babe, its Charles. I'm checking it to know that you're okay. I'll try again later..." Charles sighs. "I love you, please call me or Ashley."

 

"I should go over there." Nathaniel tosses his hands.

 

"You know Autumn, she'd rather be alone." Charles shrugs.

 

"Which is why someone, should go check on her!" Nathaniel insists.

 

"Then go. I'm sure she'll bite your head off." Charles rolls his eyes.

 

\--

"Any updates?" Ashley asks.

 

"No, I left a message." Charles shakes his head.

 

"I think I should go, and check up on her." Nathaniel suggests.

 

"I could just go home. You don't have to." Ashley shrugs.

 

"No! Autumn will kill you, if you pass up this dinner with Daniel!" Charles sternly states.

 

"I know, but my best friend-"

 

"Would want you to go! Just send Nathaniel over there." Charles crosses his arms.

 

"She'd be warmer to you Charles." Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

"Nathaniel can handle it." Charles smiles.

 

"Fine. But I want texts, on how she's doing! If you miss even one text, I'll kill you." Ashley sighs.

 

"Understood." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

Charles chuckles, as Nathaniel leaves.

 

\--

"She might eat him alive." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Call it a learning experience." Charles shrugs.

 

"That's mean." Ashley lightly shoves Charles.

 

\---

"Are you ready?" Daniel asks, as he approaches Ashley.

 

"Yeah." Ashley nods.

 

"You nervous?" Daniel asks.

 

"A little." Ashley says honestly.

 

"I won't bite on the first date." Daniel smirks.

 

-

Ashley nervously giggles.

 

-

"Have fun you two." Charles chuckles, as they leave.


	68. Checking on Autumn

At Autumn's, her stubborn side kicks in. As she tires really hard, to push Nathaniel away.

 

\----

"Nathaniel I'm fine. You really didn't, need to come out here." Autumn nervously shrugs.

 

"No. I'm your friend, that's what I'm supposed to do." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Nathaniel I need to explain about that. I didn't mean-"

 

"No explanation necessary." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"Nathaniel please, you don't understand." Autumn gets chocked up.

 

-

Nathaniel furrows his brow.

 

-

"I swear I didn't-" Autumn closes her eyes.

 

"Autumn are you okay?" Nathaniel asks concerned.

 

"Yes, I'm fine!" Autumn snaps, opening her eyes.

 

-

Nathaniel notices tears in Autumn's eyes.

 

-

"You can go home. I'm fine, tell Ashley I'm fine!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"I feel like I should stay." Nathaniel insists.

 

"Please don't." Autumn snaps, trying to close the door.

 

"You're not fine, and I'm not leaving." Nathaniel says, as he grabs the door.

 

-

Autumn sighs, she doesn't bother fighting him, and she looks down.

 

-

Nathaniel let's go of the door, he takes Autumn into his arms, and he hugs her tightly.

 

-

Autumn laughs slightly, as she hugs Nathaniel.

 

\--

"Do you want me to order a pizza?" Nathaniel asks, pulling away from Autumn.

 

"No I'm-"

 

"I'll be back in a half hour." Nathaniel says, as he pulls out his keys.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I'll be back." Nathaniel says, as he kisses Autumn's cheek.

 

-

Autumn's cheeks warm, as she stares at Nathaniel, and her heart hurts.

 

-

"Sure." Autumn nods.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles as he leaves.

 

\---

Autumn closes the front door, and she walks into her room.

 

\---

Autumn's German Shepherd, Winnie is lying on Autumn's bed. She wags her tail, when she sees Autumn.

 

-

"Hi Miss. Winnie." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Autumn's phone beeps from her pants pocket.

 

-

"Shit I left in here." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Autumn pulls out her phone.

 

\---

On Autumn's phone she has 4 texts from Ashley, she's missed 6 calls from Charles, Snapchat messages from Claire, and a voicemail most likely from Charles.

 

\--

Autumn sighs as she listens to the voicemail first.

 

-

_"Hey Babe, its Charles. I'm checking in to know that you're okay. I'll try again later..." Charles sighs. "I love you, please call me or Ashley."_

 

_-_

Autumn deletes the voicemail, and checks her snap from Claire.

 

\--

Claire had sent Autumn, a selfie captioned " _I love you, and I'm here for you_ "

 

\--

Autumn checks her texts from Ashley.

 

-

**_Hey, Charles called. I hope you got his message, or talked to him. If not, we sent over Nathaniel. - Ashley_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_I'm eating dinner with Daniel tonight. Unless you want me home... Otherwise please text or call me! - Ashley_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_Please call me. Tell me you're okay - Ashley_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_I love you - Ashley_ **

 

**_\--_ **

Autumn sighs as she puts her phone on her bedside table.

 

\---

Autumn lies on her bed, she holds one of her pillows, and she blankly stares at her TV.

 

-

Winnie gets up, and she lies across Autumn's side.

 

-

Winnie uses her body weight, to comfort Autumn.

 

\--

After what feels like forever. Autumn sighs, and she turns on the TV.


	69. Ashley and Daniel's Date

After getting confirmation, from Charles and Nathaniel. That her best friend, will be taken care of. Daniel and Ashley walk, to Daniel's car together to start their date.

 

\----

"My lady." Daniel smiles, as he opens the passenger door.

 

"Thanks." Ashley smiles, as she gets in the car.

 

-

Daniel closes Ashley's door, before getting in the driver’s seat, and then driving them to his house.

 

\----

At Daniel's house, Daniel leads Ashley inside.

 

\---

"So what do fancy?" Daniel asks.

 

"Uh Chicken Alfredo?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"Coming right up." Daniel nods.

 

\--

Ashley follows Daniel into the kitchen.

 

\--

"So Ashley, tell me about yourself." Daniel smiles, as he grabs pans, food, and other utensils he needs.

 

"Uh... What's there to tell?" Ashley shrugs.

 

"Well what do you enjoy?" Daniel asks.

 

"I like listening to music, I listen to Brett Eldredge." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Keep going." Daniel nods.

 

"Um I love watching Marvel movies or shows. I also enjoy some DC things." Ashley nods.

 

-

Daniel smiles, as he starts cooking.

 

-

"I love spending time, with people I love. I also do a little writing sometimes." Ashley shrugs again. "I'm not that interesting."

 

"Those sound like wonderful things." Daniel chuckles. "What made you audition for " _The Originals_?”

 

"Well I'd seen you guys, in " _The Vampire Diaries_ "... And when I heard you were getting a spin-off. I thought I'd give acting a shot." Ashley smiles.

 

"What do enjoy most about the show?" Daniel asks.

 

"Why so many questions about me?" Ashley laughs. "Tell me about you."

 

"Okay well I'm a private person, I'm the opposite of Elijah, I do have a few things in common with Elijah, and I think you're very beautiful." Daniel smirks.

 

-

Ashley blushes with a laugh.

 

-

"How are you single?" Daniel asks.

 

"Me? How are you single?" Ashley giggles.

 

-

Daniel chuckles.

 

-

Ashley smiles.

 

-

"Can I tell you a secret?" Daniel asks.

 

"Sure." Ashley nods.

 

"I almost didn't think, you'd agree to dinner with me." Daniel shrugs.

 

"Why?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"I don't feel like, we spend enough time together on set. That I guess I thought, you wouldn't be interested-"

 

"You thought I wouldn't, be interested in you?" Ashley asks, surprised and confused.

 

-

Daniel nods.

 

-

"Are you insane? Daniel you're hot-!"

 

-

Daniel starts to chuckle.

 

-

"Well honestly you are! You're so sweet, you're humble, I love your sense of humor, I love working with you, and yes I'm interested in you!" Ashley blurts out.

 

"Well tell how you really feel." Daniel teases.

 

"That was probably more, than I meant to admit." Ashley says embarrassed.

 

"Well thank you Ashley, I appreciate that." Daniel smiles.


	70. Dinner -A&D

When Daniel finishes cooking, he dishes up a plate for himself and Ashley, and then he lights two candles on the dinner table.

 

\----

"Would you like some wine?" Daniel asks.

 

"A sweet red would be nice, thank you." Ashley nods.

 

-

Daniel grabs a bottle of his best red, he grabs two wine glasses, and then he pours the wine.

 

-

"Thank you." Ashley smiles, as Daniel hands her a glass.

 

"I hope you like my cooking." Daniel smiles.

 

-

Ashley giggles, as she twirls the noodles around her fork.

 

-

"By the way Ashley." Daniel clears his throat.

 

-

Ashley looks up at Daniel, as she takes a bite.

 

-

"I love your accidental honesty, I think you're a very kindhearted person, I enjoy your company, I love working with you, I think you're beautiful, and I'm interested in you as well." Daniel smiles.

 

-

Ashley chokes slightly, from Daniel's last comment.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Daniel chuckles.

 

"Yeah... Wrong tube... This- this is great food though." Ashley says, as she coughs.

 

"I'm glad you approve." Daniel smiles.

 

-

Ashley nods as she sips her wine.

 

\--

"So about the show. I was thinking of pitching an idea. That we further Elijah and Skylar's relationship... Maybe Elijah were to propose. What are your thoughts?" Daniel shrugs.

 

-

Ashley spits her wine back into her glass.

 

-

"Should I feed you, or get you a straw? You seem to be having trouble tonight." Daniel teases.

 

"I swear I'm ok." Ashley nervously laughs. "This is almost normal."

 

"Are you sure?" Daniel laughs.

 

"Oh yeah. I'm a smooth potato." Ashley laughs at herself.

 

"You're not a potato." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"Uh anyway... Yeah I think furthering Skylar and Elijah's relationship. Would be fun, just so long as it's important to the plot. Otherwise we'll just have to, go with the flow." Ashley nods.

 

"Alright. I'll talk to the writers tomorrow." Daniel smiles.


	71. Desert -A&D

After dinner Daniel clears the table, Ashley goes into the living room, and Daniel plates up desert.

 

\----

Ashley sits down on the couch.

 

\--

Ashley's phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out, to see Nathaniel has text her.

 

-

 ** _I'm with Autumn. I got a pizza, and we're going to watch a movie. I think Autumn's lying down, and the doors locked..._** **_\- Nathaniel_**

 

**_-_ **

Ashley texts Nathaniel back.

 

-

 ** _Her favorite movie is_** " _Deadpool_ ", **_and the spare key is above the door_**. **_\- Ashley_**

 

**_\--_ **

"That Nathaniel?" Daniel asks, as he enters the living room.

 

"Yeah, Autumn actually let him in." Ashley nods.

 

"How is she doing?" Daniel asks, as he sits next to Ashley.

 

"Well Nathaniel got them food, and they're going to watch a movie. So basically, not great... She's a depressed potato." Ashley shrugs.

 

"It's not my business but-?"

 

"Short version. Someone who should love you, who was supposed to help raise you, and instead is referred to as donor. Either called or text Autumn. Sending her spiraling down like this." Ashley sighs.

 

"I'm sorry." Daniel says, as he grabs Ashley's hand.

 

"Yeah I kind of have one too." Ashley nods. "Anyway, what did you bake?"

 

"I had made a dark chocolate cake." Daniel says, handing Ashley a plate.

 

"Thank you. I like dark chocolate." Ashley smiles.

 

"Well its box cake. I'm afraid I'm not a, from scratch kind of Baker." Daniel chuckles.

 

"I'm sure it will taste good regardless." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Daniel smiles at Ashley.

 

-

"What?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"You have a beautiful smile. Your eyes almost sparkle, when you laugh or giggle." Daniel comments.

 

"Oh..." Ashley blushes.

 

"Could I kiss you?" Daniel asks.

 

"Yeah, please." Ashley nervously laughs.

 

-

Daniel smiles as he leans towards Ashley.

 

-

Ashley blushes, as she leans towards Daniel.

 

-

Daniel captures Ashley's lips, in a passionate kiss.

 

-

Ashley eyes flutter shut, as she kiss Daniel.

 

\--

To Ashley, almost every time she's kissed Daniel. It just gets more and more, perfect than the last.


	72. I brought pizza -A&N

About an hour, into some random drama on TV. Winnie sits up quickly, shaking Autumn.

 

\----

"What?" Autumn asks, looking at Winnie.

 

-

Winnie gets off the bed. Then she runs out of the room.

 

-

"Winnie?" Autumn calls after her.

 

-

Winnie can be heard barking. Followed by happy whines, telling Autumn Winnie's knows them.

 

\--

Autumn sits up on her bed, as Winnie runs back in.

 

-

Winnie jumps on the bed, and licks Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn scratches Winnie's neck, as someone enters her room.

 

\--

Autumn's almost expecting it to be Ashley. So she can hear how her date went. Or maybe it's Charles, since he has his own key.

 

\--

"Ashley told me where, the spare key was." Nathaniel says, when Autumn sees him.

 

"Oh, hi Nathaniel. Autumn nods.

 

-

Winnie happily barks at Nathaniel.

 

-

"I brought pizza, soda, and chocolate too." Nathaniel reaches into his pocket.

 

"Okay..." Autumn snorts. "But why?"

 

"I thought we could, watch a movie together." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

\--

There's a huge elephant in the room. But Nathaniel isn't going to push the issue.

 

\--

Nathaniel sets the food, on the foot of the bed. Then he sits on the bed, next to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn suddenly gets self-conscious.

 

-

"Uh... I look like shit. I should probably change." Autumn says, getting up from her bed.

 

"Are you expecting anyone?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"No... I wasn't even expecting you." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Then you don't need to change. We're just two friends, watching a movie." Nathaniel pulls Autumn back to the bed.

 

"Okay..." Autumn nervously pulls her shorts down. "Um Nathaniel I really need to-"

 

"I hope I got you the right pizza, soda, and chocolate." Nathaniel gestures to the foot of the bed.

 

-

Autumn opens the pizza box, she inspects the pop, and then she checks out the chocolate.

 

-

Nathaniel correctly brought a pepperoni pizza, Dr. Pepper, and an assortment of Butterfinger, Twix, Almond Hershey bars, and a Kit Kat.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip as she nods.


	73. I'm here for you -A&N

Autumn looks over at Nathaniel.

 

-

"Is something wrong?" Nathaniel nervously asks.

 

"No. But I need to explain, about the whole-"

 

"What do you want to watch?" Nathaniel asks, grabbing the remote.

 

"Nathaniel please!" Autumn snaps. "I need to explain what I said earlier!"

 

-

Nathaniel sighs heavily, as he tenses.

 

-

"I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to friend zone you." Autumn begins to explain.

 

-

Nathaniel relaxes right away.

 

-

"Nathaniel I was just upset... and you are very sweet. I just didn't-"

 

"Its fine Autumn, it really is." Nathaniel says, as he grabs Autumn's hand.

 

"No it isn't! Please stop saying that!" Autumn says annoyed. Her emotions getting the better of her.

 

"Hey, you're okay. I'm here for you." Nathaniel says, as he squeezes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn quietly hugs Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel hugs Autumn back, tightly. Her body starts to relax in his arms, slightly.

 

\--

Autumn starts to cry.

 

-

"Autumn?" Nathaniel asks confused.

 

"Sorry." Autumn pulls away.

 

"What's wrong?" Nathaniel asks.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Nathaniel frowns.

 

-

Autumn looks down at her lap. As she nervously chews her lip.

 

-

"I don't mean to push but-"

 

"My... Um... My mom's ex-husband, who I refer to as donor. Text me out of the blue, earlier today." Autumn mumbles, as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Did he-?" Nathaniel asks.

 

-

Autumn looks away from Nathaniel. She secretly wishes to, crawl in a hole and hide. Or at least drop the subject, and move on.

 

-

Nathaniel scoots over to Autumn, he puts his arms around her, and he holds her.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she wipes away her tears.

 

-

Nathaniel holds Autumn tightly.

 

\--

Autumn wants to find, comfort in Nathaniel. But it made her too nervous, and he scares her.

 

-

But because of her donor, Autumn's only felt... pain from a man.


	74. Leave -A&N

Autumn quickly pushes Nathaniel away.

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Autumn confused.

 

-

"I'm fine. Sorry." Autumn says, as she dries her face.

 

"Are you feeling up to eating?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"No. You know, you really don't need to be here." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I want to be here." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Well I don't want you here." Autumn shrugs, mocking Nathaniel in annoyance.

 

"Are you asking me to leave?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Basically." Autumn nods.

 

"Are you sure?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah, pretty damn sure." Autumn nods. Nathaniel is starting to get on her nerves.

 

"Alright then." Nathaniel says, as he gets up from the bed.

 

-

Winnie wags her tail a little at Nathaniel.

 

-

"At least you're sad to see me go." Nathaniel smiles, as he pats Winnie's head.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Nathaniel leaves the food on Autumn's bed. He doesn't have anything else to carry. So he just walks out of her bedroom.

 

-

Autumn curls up on her side, and she stares at the wall.

 

\--

Nathaniel shakes his head, as he walks through the house.

 

\--

Winnie moves into Nathaniel's spot, she leans against Autumn's back, and then she lies down.

 

-

Autumn reaches behind herself, and she pats Winnie's back.

 

\--

Nathaniel pulls out his phone. He plans on texting Ashley and Charles, as he walks to his car.

 

-

Just as Nathaniel reaches the front door. It opens on its own.

 

-

Nathaniel takes a step back.

 

-

"Nathaniel. Are you leaving?" A voice asks.

 

"Uh..." Nathaniel looks back at Autumn's room.


	75. End of the date -A&D

Ashley checks her phone.

 

-

"Anything?" Daniel asks, as he picks up their desert plates.

 

"No. It's been two hours..." Ashley sighs.

 

"It's late. How about I take you home?" Daniel offers.

 

"I hate to say it, but-"

 

"It's okay. Your friends are important to you. How about a follow-up date, tomorrow?" Daniel shrugs.

 

"I'd like that." Ashley smiles with a nod.

 

"No problem." Daniel smiles, as he grabs his keys.

 

-

Ashley and Daniel walk out to Daniel's car.

 

\--

Daniel open and closes Ashley's door. Then he gets in the driver's seat.

 

-

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Ashley smiles, as Daniel starts to drive.

 

"I did too. I'm really glad, you agreed to do this." Daniel chuckles lightly.

 

"Hopefully next time, I can stay longer." Ashley nervously laughs.

 

-

Daniel raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

 

-

"I shouldn't have said that." Ashley panics internally.

 

-

Daniel continues to smirk.

 

-

"Nice one Ashley." Ashley mumbles to herself.

 

-

Ashley tries hiding her blush.

 

\---

"Well here we are." Daniel says, as he parks.

 

"Well goodnight." Ashley says, as she grabs the door handle.

 

-

Daniel clears his throat.

 

-

Ashley looks over at Daniel.

 

-

"How about a proper goodnight?" Daniel asks, with a smile.

 

-

Ashley smiles as she blushes again.

 

-

Daniel leans towards Ashley, and he kisses her goodnight.

 

-

Ashley kisses Daniel back. She wishes the night didn't have to end.

 

\--

"Goodnight." Ashley says, as she pulls away.

 

"Goodnight." Daniel smiles.

 

-

Ashley gets out of the car, and she walks up to the house.

 

-

Daniel watches Ashley walk to the door.

 

\---

Ashley reaches the door, waves Daniel away, and then she opens the door.

 

-

Daniel drives off as Ashley goes inside.

 

\---

Ashley almost runs into Nathaniel, as she enters the house.


	76. Couch

"Nathaniel. Are you leaving?" A voice asks.

 

"Uh..." Nathaniel looks back at Autumn's room.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

"It's late, I should-"

 

"Autumn's room, now!" Ashley snaps her fingers.

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Ashley confused.

 

-

Ashley locks the front door, she shoves Nathaniel back to Autumn's room, and she prepares her lecture.

 

\----

In Autumn's room, Winnie hears Ashley arrive home.

 

\---

Winnie starts to growl.

 

-

Autumn assumes it's because Nathaniel left.

 

-

Winnie stands up on the bed, and she starts to whine.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks, rolling onto her back.

 

-

Autumn and Winnie, spot Nathaniel and Ashley.

 

-

"Shit." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Ashley shoves Nathaniel into Autumn's room.

 

-

Autumn sits up on her bed.

 

\--

"Nathaniel sit." Ashley orders.

 

-

Winnie whines happily, seeing Nathaniel and Ashley.

 

-

"Hi Winnie." Ashley smiles, as she scratches Winnie's head.

 

-

Nathaniel sits on Autumn's bed.

 

-

Winnie licks Nathaniel's face.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

"So... why was Nathaniel leaving?" Ashley asks Autumn.

 

"Because it's late." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Bullshit! Nathaniel?" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Hm?" Nathaniel hums.

 

"Did you want to leave?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Autumn turns her head away.

 

-

"Not really." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"Didn't think so. Now, Autumn?" Ashley turns attention to her friend.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

"Are you going to let Nathaniel stay? Because obviously you're still, in a "funk"." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Autumn refuses to answer.

 

-

"Alright. Come on Nathaniel." Ashley says, as she pulls him out of the room.

 

\--

Nathaniel and Ashley go into the hall.

 

\--

"I guess I'll be-"

 

"You're sleeping on the couch." Ashley states sternly.

 

-

Nathaniel opens his mouth to refuse.

 

-

"Couch! I'll get you pillows and blankets." Ashley orders.

 

-

Nathaniel closes his mouth, and he nods.

 

\--

Ashley goes to the hallway closet. She grabs the extra blankets and pillows.

 

\--

"Here. Goodnight Nathaniel." Ashley says, handing over the blankets and pillows.

 

"Why are you-?"

 

"She'll wander out of her room, eventually. When she does, she'll most likely go to you. Right now, she's refusing to admit she needs you." Ashley shrugs.

 

"How do you-?"

 

"You'll see. Trust me." Ashley smiles. "Goodnight."

 

"Night." Nathaniel nods, as he goes to the living room.


	77. "I'm sorry I'm a bitch"

Around **2am** , Autumn wanders out of her room. She'll say, Winnie needed to potty. She won't admit, that she wanted to see if Nathaniel stayed or not.

 

\----

Winnie barks as she follows Autumn out of her room.

 

-

"Sh!" Autumn shushes.

 

-

Winnie wags her tail, as Autumn takes her outside.

 

\--

Ashley's still asleep in her room. Although Winnie's barking, did wake her slightly.

 

-

Nathaniel is wide awake on the couch. He can't help feeling, that he had done something wrong.

 

\--

Autumn and Winnie come back into the house.

 

\--

Autumn walks through the living room, past Nathaniel on the couch, and into the kitchen.

 

\--

Autumn grabs a bottle of water, and she checks Winnie's food dish.

 

-

Winnie yawns as she waits.

 

-

"Me too. Come on." Autumn says, as she pats Winnie's head.

 

-

Autumn and Winnie walk through the living room again.

 

\--

Autumn hesitates by the couch. She noticed blankets and pillows. She knows Nathaniel is there, but she can't see him.

 

-

"Autumn?" Nathaniel sits up.

 

-

Autumn jumps slightly, and she thinks about hiding.

 

-

"Can't sleep either?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Winnie had to go out." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Oh, right." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

Autumn taps her water bottle nervously.

 

-

"You going back to bed then?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah..." Autumn nods.

 

"Okay, night." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

Autumn turns to leave, but then she faces Nathaniel again.

 

-

"I really suck at this..." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"What?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"I'm not good with people, expressing or explaining my emotions or feelings, and I suck at having a relationship. Obviously I'm very aware of this! I swear I'm trying to change, but it's hard..." Autumn rambles.

 

-

Nathaniel nods.

 

-

"Basically, I'm sorry I'm a bitch." Autumn tosses her hands.

 

"Well if it makes a difference. I don't think you're a bitch." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"But I wish you would, I mean I deserve that." Autumn shrugs.

 

"No you don't deserve that at all." Nathaniel argues.

 

"Please don't be kind to me." Autumn frowns.

 

"What?" Nathaniel asks surprised.

 

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm going to bed, goodnight." Autumn says, as she hurries into her room.

 

-

Winnie runs after Autumn.

 

-

Nathaniel stares into space confused.


	78. Nathaniel's offer

Autumn almost trips over Winter. While trying to run into her room.

 

-

Winter barks at Autumn, thinking they were playing.

 

-

"Shhhh! Your Aunt is sleeping!" Autumn whispers to Winter.

 

-

Winter jumps on Autumn's bed, and stares at Autumn.

 

-

"I know, I'm an idiot. Thank you!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Winter tilts her head.

 

-

"I love you too nerd." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Winter's ears perk up.

 

-

"What?" Autumn turns around.

 

"Guess I'm busted." Nathaniel waves.

 

"Uh hi." Autumn internally panics.

 

"You don't have to talk, but I do." Nathaniel begins.

 

"Okay, I'm paranoid to listen. But I'm listening." Autumn nods.

 

\--

"I'm not sure where your, 'please don't be kind to me'. Statement stems from. But you deserve so much kindness. With everything that you do, for so many people..." Nathaniel starts his speech.

 

-

Autumn looks down at the floor.

 

-

"I don't know your past, but I'm assuming. It wasn't a kind one...?" Nathaniel watches Autumn's reactions.

 

-

Autumn shrugs.

 

-

"It would explain, why you're so adamant on making everyone else smile." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Autumn sighs.

 

-

"Autumn you're an amazing person, you're so kind, you're funny, and you're beautiful. I don't think you're a bitch, and I would never treat you like one." Nathaniel reaches out for Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn looks up enough, to take Nathaniel's hand.

 

-

"I want to help through whatever I can. If you don't, want a relationship. Then I'll be happy, to remain your friend. I-"

 

"No you wouldn't." Autumn mumbles.

 

"I would. As long as I can be around you. I'll be happy with whatever happens." Nathaniel insists.

 

"That's such a line, and no you wouldn't Nathaniel. Basic human emotion, and needs. Make it difficult for people, to go from dating or marriage to just friends. The need to feel whatever love you had. While in the relationship, will become too strong and ends up sabotaging the friendship." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"We technically haven't started dating." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"True, but even those feelings alone. Would crush us, because it wouldn't be what we want." Autumn looks up at Nathaniel.

 

"Then what do you want?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"I don't know, right now." Autumn answers honestly.

 

"Okay. Well I should get back to the couch. Will you be okay, to sleep?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah I'll have Winnie." Autumn nods.

 

"Goodnight then." Nathaniel says, as he lets go of Autumn's hand.

 

\--

Autumn sits on the foot of her bed.

 

-

Nathaniel starts to walk out of the room.

 

-

Winnie pushes Autumn with her body.

 

-

"Nathaniel wait." Autumn holds up her hand.

 

-

Nathaniel turns around.

 

-

"I'm not saying, we can't be anything. I just don't know, what I'm..." Autumn tosses her hands.

 

"I won't push you." Nathaniel nods.

 

-

Autumn nods, letting Nathaniel leave.

 

-

Nathaniel walks back to the couch.

 

\--

Autumn stands up and looks at Winnie.

 

-

"I'm afraid he'll be waiting forever, and then he'll just move on." Autumn sighs sadly.

 

-

Winnie holds up a paw.

 

-

Autumn smiles, and holds Winnie's paw.


	79. Ashley's speech

The next morning.

 

\----

Ashley's awake and making herself a cup of coffee.

 

-

Autumn didn't sleep much, as she walks into the kitchen.

 

\---

"Hey. You and Nathaniel make up yet?" Ashley greets.

 

"We talked." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Oh? What about?" Ashley asks.

 

"He said, that if I don't want a relationship. Then he's happy to just be my friend. Then when he asked me what I wanted. I said I don't know." Autumn mentally curses herself.

 

"You know you should open up to him." Ashley suggests.

 

"I know. But why do I have to be so afraid?" Autumn asks frustrated.

 

"Because our donors ruined us for any man." Ashley shrugs.

 

"That's true. But even after all this time, why am I afraid of someone like Nathaniel?" Autumn tosses her hands.

 

"Because you think he'll judge you. Because of the person who hurt you." Ashley sighs.

 

"Or give me fake sympathy, or pity me, or look at me differently." Autumn nods.

 

"I know I haven't told Daniel. But we need to tell them, if we want to be with them. I know Daniel isn't my donor, I know he genuinely cares about me, and dammit it's about time I deserve someone like him!" Ashley stomps her foot, at her last statement.

 

-

Autumn laughs a little.

 

-

"And you deserve Nathaniel. You guys are amazing on set, your characters have amazing chemistry, I know you like Nathaniel... Actually most of the fandom knows." Ashley giggles.

 

"Oh god don't remind me." Autumn face palms.

 

"Nathaniel insisted on checking on you. So I know he cares about you, and he spent the night. Just give him a chance. He isn't your donor, and you deserve him." Ashley smiles.

 

"He deserves someone better." Autumn mumbles.

 

"That's your donor speaking! Get him out of your head!" Ashley snaps.

 

-

Autumn looks up at Ashley.

 

-

"I mean it, turn his voice off. He's full of shit, and he'll never understand the woman you've become." Ashley sternly states.

 

-

Autumn smiles slightly.

 

-

"You and Nathaniel have today off. I have to go in, and reshoot some scenes with Charles and Daniel. So I suggest you and Nathaniel, stay here and watch movies. If I find out, you kicked him out I'll kill you." Ashley points at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs with a nod.

 

-

"Good. I need to get ready." Ashley says, as she leaves the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure my friend, would have something more or better to say... but I'm sure I got most of it right.


	80. Secretly listening

In the living room.

 

\----

Nathaniel lies awake on the couch. He overhears most of Ashley and Autumn's conversation.

 

\---

_"You know you should open up to him." Ashley suggests._

 

_"I know. But why do I have to be so afraid?" Autumn asks frustrated._

 

_\--_

'She's afraid?' Nathaniel wonders to himself.

 

\--

_"Because our donors ruined us for any man." Ashley says._

 

_\--_

"Donor's?" Nathaniel asks himself aloud.

 

\--

_"That's true. But even after all this time, why am I afraid of someone like Nathaniel?" Autumn asks._

 

_\--_

"She's afraid of me?" Nathaniel whispers to himself.

 

\--

Winnie runs into the living room, she jumps on Nathaniel, and she looks down at him.

 

-

"Do you need to go out?" Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

Winnie jumps down and waits.

 

-

"Alright." Nathaniel says, as he gets up.

 

-

Winnie runs to the backyard door.

 

-

Nathaniel follows Winnie, and he lets her out.

 

\----

When Nathaniel and Winnie, come back inside. Nathaniel catches more, of Autumn and Ashley's conversation.

 

\---

_"Nathaniel insisted on checking on you. So I know he cares about you, and he spent the night. Just give him a chance. He isn't your donor, and you deserve him." Ashley says._

 

_\--_

Nathaniel smiles to himself.

 

\--

Winnie growls slightly.

 

-

"I know I shouldn't be listening. But I do care about your mum." Nathaniel says, as he scratches Winnie's head.

 

_"He deserves someone better." Autumn mumbles._

 

_\--_

Nathaniel's heart drops.

 

-

"I wish she would talk like that. It gives me mixed signals." Nathaniel says to Winnie.

 

-

Winnie licks Nathaniel's hand.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

\--

_"That's your donor speaking! Get him out of your head!" Ashley snaps._

 

_-_

_Autumn doesn't respond._

 

_\--_

"I don't suppose you can, explain what 'donor' means?" Nathaniel asks Winnie.

 

-

Winnie tilts her head.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

\--

_"You and Nathaniel have today off. I have to go in, and reshoot some scenes with Charles and Daniel. So I suggest you and Nathaniel, stay here and watch movies. If I find out, you kicked him out I'll kill you." Ashley says._

 

_-_

_Autumn laughs._

 

_-_

_"Good. I need to get ready." Ashley says, as she's heard leaving the kitchen._

 

"I should make it less obvious that I was listening." Nathaniel says, as he goes into the bathroom.

 

-

Ashley passes through the living room, she looks at the couch, and she sees that Nathaniel is awake.


	81. Different reactions

Nathaniel walks out of the bathroom. After a reasonable five minutes, of hiding.

 

-

"How much did you hear?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Nathaniel jumps.

 

-

Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

-

"Ashley... Hey..." Nathaniel nervously laughs.

 

"What did you hear?" Ashley asks again.

 

"Just that you're leaving, and you want me to stay here." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Uh-huh." Ashley sighs, not believing him.

 

-

Nathaniel innocently smiles.

 

\--

"Why would you listen in?" Ashley asks.

 

"I didn't-"

 

"I know our walls are thin. But that is like breaking, a whole new kind of trust. For the both of us."

 

"Ashley I swear I didn't-"

 

"Autumn and I, have issues and ease dropping... Knowing stuff before you do, ain’t gonna help." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"I would never try, to betray your trust. I swear, I didn't mean to upset either of you." Nathaniel defends himself.

 

"Look Autumn needs you, and I have to work. So don’t leave her, stay here chill and hang out. Get a pizza... but don’t ease drop again, or I’ll slap you stupid!” Ashley sternly states.

 

"Yes ma'am." Nathaniel nods.

 

"Nathaniel you don't need to ma'am me." Ashley laughs.

 

"Sorry." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Go get a cup of coffee. Autumn doesn't drink it, but I left some for you." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Thanks." Nathaniel nods, as he walks into the kitchen.

 

\--

"You're lucky you're a keeper, you charming idiot." Ashley mumbles to herself.

 

\----

In the kitchen.

 

\---

Autumn is lost in her own thoughts. When Nathaniel walks past her line of vision. Autumn jumps out of her skin.

 

-

"You okay?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah..." Autumn nods.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles as he starts pouring himself coffee.

 

-

Autumn senses the elephant, in the room right away.

 

-

"Nathaniel?" Autumn nervously asks.

 

-

Nathaniel looks over his shoulder.

 

-

Autumn can see it written all over Nathaniel face.

 

-

"Never mind." Autumn says, as she gets up to leave.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Nathaniel asks.

 

-

Autumn holds her breath.

 

-

"Donor is what you call, an asshole parent. I don't mean asshole, as in they were mean to you... Whatever you'll get over it. I mean you disown them, to the point you won't even speak their name. So you assign them, as a donor." Autumn begins to explain.

 

"Uh..." Nathaniel says confused.

 

"You refuse to even acknowledge, that you're blood related. They've already disowned you. So what's the difference?" Autumn looks down at her feet.

 

-

Nathaniel nods, that he's listening.

 

-

"What would they do, that would lead to this? They abused you growing up." Autumn shrugs.

 

"They-?" Nathaniel stares at Autumn.

 

"It was physical for Ashley, and mental for me." Autumn looks up at Nathaniel.

 

"Autumn-"

 

"Please don't say, you're sorry. Just please don't say anything." Autumn says, as she leaves the room.

 

-

Nathaniel sighs with a frown.


	82. Translation

Autumn storms into her room.

 

\----

Autumn lies on her bed, she covers her face with her hands, and she hopes Nathaniel will just leave.

 

\--

"This is like a nightmare, coming true." Autumn whispers to herself.

 

-

Winnie runs into Autumn's room, she jumps on the bed, and she nudges Autumn's hands.

 

-

"I'm okay." Autumn says, as she moves her hands.

 

-

Winnie stares at Autumn with sad eyes.

 

-

"I promise I'm okay." Autumn smiles, as she pets Winnie.

 

-

Winnie licks Autumn's cheek.

 

-

"Thank you." Autumn says, as she hugs Winnie.

 

-

Winnie lies next to Autumn, her head resting on Autumn's chest, and she cuddles her human.

 

\--

Nathaniel lightly knocks on Autumn's door.

 

-

Autumn looks over Winnie, at Nathaniel.

 

-

"Can I come in?" Nathaniel asks.

 

-

Autumn looks up at the ceiling.

 

-

"Okay. All I just wanted to say was, I don't see or think of you differently." Nathaniel sighs.

 

"That's because you, don't know the full story." Autumn scoffs.

 

"Autumn nothing could make me, see you differently." Nathaniel tosses his hands. "Whatever happened, in your past. Shaped you into the strong, and very stubborn-"

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"Woman I'm looking at right now. Who is the same woman... I have feelings for, and I'm willing to accept everything about her." Nathaniel sighs.

 

-

Winnie sighs as she looks up at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn snorts as she looks at Winnie.

 

\--

Nathaniel watches them confused.

 

\--

Winnie continues to stare at Autumn.

 

-

"Alright." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"What?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Winnie's giving me a look. That says, 'mom stop trying to be, unreasonable.'." Autumn explains.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

\--

"Okay kids, behave. I'll be home later!" Ashley yells through the house.

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel laugh.

 

\--

Winnie sits up, and she looks at Autumn.

 

-

"Would you like, to watch Deadpool?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods. "It's probably in my DVD player. If you want to turn it on."

 

-

Nathaniel nods as he walks over to Autumn's TV.

 

-

Winnie moves to the foot of the bed. To make room for Nathaniel.

 

-

"Are you hungry?" Nathaniel asks, as he walks over to the bed.

 

"I'm okay." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Nathaniel sits on the bed next to Autumn.

 

\--

"Nathaniel." Autumn turns to him.

 

"Hm?" Nathaniel hums.

 

"I hate you, you chiseled idiot." Autumn smiles.

 

"Thanks?" Nathaniel laughs confused.

 

"Translation. I love you, you chiseled idiot." Autumn laughs.

 

"I love you too." Nathaniel smiles, resting his hand on Autumn's thigh.


	83. Get off your butt

A half hour into " _Deadpool_ ", Autumn gets a phone call.

 

\----

"Hello?" Autumn says, as she answers her phone.

 

" _Is Nathaniel with you_?" Charles asks.

 

"Yeah he's right here." Autumn says, as she looks at Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel shrugs confused.

 

-

" _We have a photoshoot today. How beautiful are you feeling_?" Charles chuckles.

 

"Um my usual potato." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Nathaniel lightly shoves Autumn.

 

-

Autumn waves Nathaniel off, as she hides her smile.

 

-

" _Then you don't see what I see_." Charles sighs.

 

"Of course I don't see don't you see. I'm at home, and you're on set." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Nathaniel furrows his brow.

 

-

 _"I'll text you the address. Smartass_." Charles chuckles lightly.

 

"Love you too." Autumn sings with a giggle.

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Autumn.

 

-

" _Love you, bye_." Charles says, as he hangs up.

 

"Bye." Autumn laughs.

 

\--

"I take it, that was Ashley?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Um Charles actually." Autumn clears her throat.

 

"Oh... What did he want?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"We have a photoshoot today. I need to get dressed." Autumn says, as she climbs off the bed.

 

-

Nathaniel pauses the movie.

 

-

Autumn grabs some clothes, and she runs into the bathroom.

 

\---

Ten minutes later. Autumn walks out, of the bathroom fully dressed.

 

-

"Ready?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods, as she grabs her house key.

 

"I'll drive." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods, as she follows Nathaniel.

 

\--

"Where are we going?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Let me check my texts." Autumn says, as she opens her phone.

 

-

Nathaniel waits as they get into the car.

 

-

"We're going to, " _Meadow Photography_ "." Autumn says, as she shows Nathaniel her phone.

 

"Oh I know that place." Nathaniel nods, as he starts the car.


	84. She's a fan...

30 minutes later. Nathaniel and Autumn have arrived at, " _Meadow Photography_ ".

 

\----

"There she is!" Ashley says, when she sees Autumn.

 

"Hi." Autumn waves.

 

"How do you feel?" Ashley asks.

 

"Like a potato." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Good. Let's get our photo taken." Ashley nods, as she leads Autumn and Nathaniel inside.

 

\----

"There's our last arrivals." A young woman smiles.

 

\--

Autumn and Nathaniel notice. That everyone left set, dressed as their character.

 

\--

"Hi I'm Autumn." Autumn extends her hand.

 

"Hi, I'm Meadow. Your photographer." The woman smiles.

 

"Oh awesome." Autumn nods.

 

-

"You must be-?"

 

"Nathaniel, nice to meet you." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

"So you're the infamous, Scarlet and Kol... Right?" Meadow asks.

 

"I wouldn't say infamous... But yes, we are." Autumn nods.

 

"Oh my gosh! I'm a huge fan of your ship!" Meadow gushes.

 

"Oh..." Autumn nervously looks at Nathaniel.

 

"Your characters are perfect, your chemistry is so real, and the sexual tension." Meadow starts to ramble.

 

-

Autumn and Nathaniel blush.

 

-

"Oh the sexual tension... It's so hot!" Meadow giggles.

 

"Well I'm glad you like the show." Autumn smiles.

 

"Um we should get started on the shoot." Meadow nervously laughs. "I'll go get my camera."

 

"Do we need to change?" Autumn asks.

 

"No you guys are dressed, close enough to your characters." Meadow shrugs.

 

"Uh okay." Autumn nods.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.


	85. The Photoshoot 1

"Well that was fun." Autumn says to Nathaniel.

 

"Yeah... We give off a lot of sexual tension." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"You would focus on that." Autumn crosses her arms with a smile.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles innocently.

 

\----

"Okay let's start with a group shot please!" Meadow calls for everyone.

 

-

The group walk onto a white floor, with a white background. To be photo shopped later.

 

\---

"Okay Joseph, I want you to sit in the chair. Phoebe, I want you to stand next to Joseph." Meadow explains.

 

-

"Sure." Phoebe nods.

 

-

"Claire, you stand behind Phoebe." Meadow nods.

 

-

Phoebe rests her arm, on Joseph's shoulder as she leans on him.

 

-

"Daniel, you stand in front of Claire." Meadow gestures.

 

-

Daniel nods as he adjusts his suit coat.

 

-

"Ashley would you please, stand in front of Daniel." Meadow smiles.

 

-

Ashley stands sideways next to Daniel.

 

-

"Charles you stand, next to Daniel and behind Ashley." Meadow nods.

 

-

Charles crosses his arms, as he puts on his tough guy façade.

 

-

"Autumn you stand, next to Ashley and in front of Charles." Meadow looks into her camera.

 

-

Autumn leans towards Ashley, she stares down the camera, and she puts her left hand in her pocket.

 

-

"Nathaniel you stand behind Autumn." Meadow looks up from her camera.

 

-

Nathaniel firmly places, his hand on Autumn's right hip. With his chest against her back.

 

-

"Good, good." Meadow says, as she snaps a few photos.


	86. The Photoshoot 2

Meadow checks her computer.

 

-

"Okay that's great. Now I just want Nathaniel and Autumn." Meadow smiles.

 

\--

The group walks off the white set. While Autumn and Nathaniel wait.

 

\--

"Okay hold that pose guys." Meadow says, as she snaps another photo.

 

-

Nathaniel nervously squeezes Autumn's hip.

 

-

Autumn accidentally cracks a smile, she looks over her shoulder at Nathaniel, and Nathaniel smiles back at Autumn.

 

-

Meadow snaps a candid of the pair.

 

-

"Oh sorry..." Autumn says, as she looks back at Meadow.

 

"No I love the spur of the moment shots." Meadow shrugs.

 

\---

"Alright. Now turn more towards Nathaniel please." Meadow sets her camera down.

 

-

Autumn stands sideways to Nathaniel.

 

-

Meadow walks up to Autumn, she fixes her hair, and she angles her head just right.

 

-

Autumn laughs a little.

 

-

"I feel like a mannequin." Autumn comments.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs as, Meadow picks up her camera.

 

-

"Most people say that." Meadow smiles.

 

-

Nathaniel places his arm, around Autumn's waist. He pulls her close to him, as he looks into the camera.

 

-

Autumn tries holding her pose. Instead of looking at Nathaniel.

 

\--

"Good, good." Meadow says, as she snaps two photos.

 

-

Nathaniel squeezes Autumn's hip again.

 

-

Autumn slowly looks at Nathaniel.

 

\--

Meadow continues taking pictures.

 

\--

Autumn stares at Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel innocently smiles at Autumn.

 

\--

Meadow laughs as she takes a picture.

 

\--

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You're beautiful." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Autumn huffs in disagreement, as she blushes.

 

\--

Meadow smiles as she takes a picture.

 

\--

Nathaniel chuckles as he kisses Autumn's cheek.

 

-

"Aw." Meadow smiles, as she captures the moment.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn says, embarrassed.

 

"Okay that's enough guys. Thank you so much." Meadow smiles.

 

-

Autumn quickly walks off the white set.

 

-

Nathaniel follows Autumn.

 

-

"Ashley, Daniel you're next." Meadow says, as she saves her recent photos.


	87. Photoshoot anxiety attacks

Autumn bumps into Charles, as she heads toward the door.

 

\--

"Whoa... Hey... Are you okay?" Charles asks, as he stops Autumn.

 

"I need to go outside." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Okay. I'll go with you." Charles nods.

 

-

Autumn's body starts to shake, as Charles follows her out.

 

\---

"Let's go stand on the side, there's a shadow there." Charles suggests, as they step outside.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods.

 

\--

"Are you having a panic attack?" Charles asks.

 

"Um... Sort of." Autumn nods.

 

"Why? What's going on?" Charles asks concerned.

 

"Cameras bring out my insecurity." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Your insecurity?" Charles teases.

 

"That isn't something to poke fun at. But yeah, I am." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to poke fun." Charles puts his hands up defensively. "What are you insecure about?"

 

"Everything." Autumn forces a laugh.

 

"Could you be more specific?" Charles asks.

 

"I guess my weight, my stomach, my face, my laugh, my clothes, my thighs, and showing cleavage." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe." Charles says surprised.

 

"Yeah well faking confidence, is pretty easy." Autumn nods.

 

"So doing this photoshoot-?"

 

"Is really setting me off. It's showing everything I hate about me. I would ask Meadow, to heavily Photoshop me honestly." Autumn admits.

 

"Autumn you don't need Photoshop." Charles shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn scoffs.

 

-

"You're gorgeous! Come on..." Charles smiles.

 

"I think you need your eyes checked." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"What you wear shouldn't matter. What you wear, is just you being you. You don't have to dress to please anyone." Charles shrugs.

 

"I know, and that's how I dress. But it doesn't mean, I'm oblivious to the judgmental looks I get." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Alright, well how you dress. Is how you want to compliment your body. I know on the show, they put you in skirts or blouses. But you-"

 

"Look fat." Autumn snaps.

 

"No. You look incredible." Charles sighs.

 

"Whatever." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Whose voice is in your head? Because I know it isn't yours. If it was you, you'd believe your favorite kind of chocolate." Charles smirks.

 

-

Autumn snorts as she smiles.

 

-

"Give me a hug gorgeous." Charles chuckles.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she hugs Charles.

 

-

Charles holds Autumn tightly.


	88. The Photoshoot 3

Inside Meadow's studio.

 

\----

"Okay Daniel could you please. Button your suit coat, and place your hands in your pockets." Meadow smiles.

 

"Certainly." Daniel nods.

 

"Okay good. Face me head on." Meadow nods.

 

-

Daniel smooths his suit coat.

 

-

"Ashley could you please, stand beside Daniel." Meadow instructs.

 

"Sure." Ashley smiles, as she stands on Daniel's left.

 

"Good. I want you facing me as well. But Daniel I want you, to be looking at Ashley." Meadow smiles.

 

-

Daniel smiles with a nod.

 

-

Meadow approaches Ashley, and she fixes her hair.

 

-

Ashley smiles at Meadow.

 

-

"Alright good. Give me straight faced, confidence." Meadow says, as she lifts her camera.

 

-

Ashley stares down the camera, as Daniel adoringly stares at Ashley.

 

\--

"Good, good. Ashley, relax just a little please." Meadow says, as she snaps a few photos.

 

-

Ashley sighs as she tries relaxing.

 

-

"A little more please." Meadow says, looking past her camera.

 

"Relax darling." Daniel whispers.

 

-

Ashley smiles a little.

 

\--

Meadow quickly looks into her camera. Capturing the look she is going for.

 

\--

"Good! Thank you!" Meadow smiles, as she checks her computer.

 

-

Ashley turns to Daniel as she smiles.

 

-

"You're doing really well." Daniel smiles.

 

\--

Meadow lifts her camera, to capture the candid moment.

 

-

"Oh- uh-" Ashley blushes after hearing the camera shutter.

 

"Sorry, you guys look adorable." Meadow smiles.

 

"It's all her, I assure you." Daniel smiles, as he pulls Ashley towards him.

 

-

Ashley giggles as she and Daniel face each other.

 

-

Daniel wraps his arms around Ashley's waist.

 

-

Ashley rests her hands on Daniel's chest.

 

-

"Look at me." Meadow orders.

 

-

Daniel and Ashley channel, their inner Elijah and Skylar as they look at Meadow.

 

-

Meadow captures the tender moment.

 

\--

"Excellent!" Meadow proudly smiles.

 

-

Ashley blushes as she steps away from Daniel.

 

-

"I love you." Daniel whispers to Ashley.

 

-

Ashley smiles.

 

-

"Thank you so much." Meadow says, as she saves the photos.

 

-

Daniel takes Ashley's hand, as they walk off the white set together.


	89. Bad jokes

"Hey Daniel, Ashley have you seen Autumn?" Nathaniel asks, as he approaches them.

 

"No sorry." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Well I was going to ask her-"

 

-

The studio door opens, getting Nathaniel's attention.

 

-

"Oh there she is." Daniel chuckles, as Autumn walks inside, arm and arm with Charles.

 

"There who is?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Nathaniel was just looking for you." Daniel shrugs.

 

"Oh really? What's up?" Autumn asks.

 

"Uh nothing." Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

"Okay?" Autumn says confused.

 

\--

"Well hey, Autumn and I are going out to eat. Did you guys want to join us?" Charles offers.

 

"I'd love to, I'm starving." Ashley nods.

 

"Sure." Daniel nods.

 

"Nathaniel?" Charles asks.

 

"Uh..." Nathaniel hesitates.

 

"Please Nathaniel." Autumn smiles.

 

"Sure." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"There's a place just down the block. Do you guys want to go now?" Charles points over his shoulder.

 

"Please! I'm starving!" Ashley dramatically states.

 

-

Autumn laughs as Ashley drags her out the door.

 

-

"Guess we're eating now." Daniel chuckles as they follow the women.

 

\---

"So were you hitting on Charles, again?" Ashley teases.

 

"Oh yeah, totally." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"You know you have to share, right?" Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

"I know, I know." Autumn smiles.

 

"What are you girls talking about?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"You." Autumn says, as she turns around.

 

"What about me?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"I don't know..." Autumn shrugs as she walks backwards.

 

"Would you please turn around. You're making me nervous!" Ashley warns.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

-

"You know what I'd talk about?" Charles asks.

 

"What?" Autumn smiles.

 

"Nathaniel's butt." Charles laughs.

 

"Stop!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel blushes as he looks away.

 

-

"You put it on Instagram." Charles shrugs.

 

"I'm not going to-"

 

"She wouldn't shut up about Nathaniel." Ashley teases.

 

"Hey! When did this become, a personal attack on me?" Autumn scoffs.

 

"Charles started it." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Way to be on my side!" Charles glares at Ashley.

 

"Children, children, children..." Daniel tisks with a smile.

 

-

Charles laughs.

 

-

"Aw Daddy..." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel stares at Autumn wide eyed.

 

-

"Never, say that again!" Ashley slaps Autumn's arm.

 

"I honestly hate myself for that." Autumn cringes.


	90. A quick meal

"Turn around, we're here." Charles points ahead of Autumn.

 

-

Autumn turns around, and trips over her own feet.

 

-

"Oh!" Nathaniel says, as he grabs Autumn.

 

"And you thought, walking backwards would get me." Autumn laughs.

 

"You're such a mess." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Oh only without you." Autumn smiles at Nathaniel.

 

"You guys are disgusting." Ashley comments.

 

-

Autumn starts laughing loudly.

 

-

"Come on I'm hungry! Get off her, save that for later." Ashley says, as she drags Autumn inside.

 

\----

"Hi welcome to _The Honey Taste_. How many are in your group?" The hostess smiles.

 

"Five people." Ashley smiles.

 

"Table okay?" The hostess asks.

 

"Um do you have a booth?" Autumn asks.

 

"Sure, we have one left." the hostess nods.

 

"We'll take that." Autumn nods.

 

"Right this way." The hostess nods.

 

-

Ashley leads the group, as they follow the hostess.

 

\---

In the back corner of the restaurant. The hostess leads them, to the last available booth.

 

-

"Middle!" Autumn calls as she slides in first.

 

"You bitch!" Ashley makes a face.

 

"Nathaniel you sit here." Autumn says, patting the seat on her left.

 

-

Nathaniel nods as he slides in.

 

-

"Charles you sit here." Autumn says, patting the right side of the seat.

 

-

Charles smiles as he slides in by Autumn.

 

-

"You do realize that now-"

 

"I don't care." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I'll sit by Nathaniel." Daniel shakes his head.

 

"Alright, Charles here I come." Ashley shrugs.

 

\--

"You said I had to share the chocolate." Autumn giggles.

 

"Excuse me?" Charles chuckles.

 

"You know we both love you." Ashley smiles, as she leans on Charles.

 

"You'd actually share me?" Charles asks.

 

"Of course!" Autumn giggles.

 

"Aw that's so sweet." Charles says, as he kisses Ashley's cheek and then Autumn's.

 

\---

"Hey... Excuse me..." A nervous voice says.

 

"Hi." Nathaniel smiles at a nervous girl.

 

"Are you guys-?" She nervously laughs.

 

" _The Originals_ cast?" Ashley smiles.

 

"Yeah... Oh my God..." The girl smiles.

 

"We are." Autumn nods.

 

"Can I take your picture?" The girl asks.

 

"Sure." Daniel nods.

 

"Oh my gosh... Thank you so much." The girl says, as she opens her phone.

 

-

The group leans together, as the girl takes a few pictures.

 

-

"Thank you-! Thank you so much!" The girl smiles, as she walks away.


	91. Best friends know best?

After dinner, the group walks back to the studio.

 

\----

"So I'm going over to Daniel's. Are you going home?" Ashley asks Autumn.

 

"Yeah I think I might." Autumn nods.

 

"Aw..." Nathaniel pouts.

 

"What?" Autumn turns around.

 

"I was hoping, I could convince you to-"

 

"She'd love to! It's her goal in life!" Ashley nods, as she shoves Autumn towards Nathaniel.

 

"Dude!" Autumn screams.

 

"Just go! Don't question it! Go!" Ashley says, as she shoves Autumn to Nathaniel's car.

 

"Fine then. Let's go Nathaniel." Autumn tosses her hands.

 

-

Nathaniel shakes his head, as he follows Ashley and Autumn.

 

-

"You guys have fun. Call me in the morning!" Ashley says, as she shoves Autumn into the car.

 

"Are you sure-?"

 

"Nathaniel, shut up and get in the car!" Ashley orders.

 

-

Autumn snorts as Nathaniel quickly gets in the car.

 

-

"Bye love you guys!" Ashley waves them off.

 

-

Autumn hides behind her hand in embarrassment.

 

-

Nathaniel doesn't say anything.

 

\--

The drive to Nathaniel's is, quiet and awkward.


	92. Going live

The arrival to Nathaniel's little apartment. Continues the awkward tension.

 

\---

"Does it matter, that I have no clothes... With me?" Autumn points out.

 

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry! Did you-?"

 

"It's fine. I'll just leave early to go home." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Right." Nathaniel sighs, as they get out of the car.

 

"Why? Did you want me to stay?" Autumn asks, as she quickly gets out.

 

-

Nathaniel walks up to the front door.

 

-

"Nathaniel..." Autumn says, as she chases after him.

 

-

Nathaniel opens the front door, and he walks to his room.

 

-

"You are not going to avoid me!" Autumn shouts, as she chases Nathaniel through the house.

 

"Close the door!" Nathaniel laughs.

 

"Shit!" Autumn says, as she runs back to the door.

 

-

Autumn closes the front door, and then she runs after Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel runs into his room, and he hides beside his bed.

 

\--

Autumn struggles to find Nathaniel's bedroom at first. But then she eventually finds it.

 

-

"Okay now I'm tired, and I hate you." Autumn sighs, as she walks over to the bed.

 

-

Nathaniel sits up on the floor as he chuckles.

 

-

"Ha, ha." Autumn says sarcastically.

 

-

Nathaniel pulls out his phone. While Autumn face plants onto his bed.

 

-

The sound of Autumn hitting the bed. Startles Nathaniel, he drops his phone, and he turns around to look at Autumn.

 

-

"Hi." Autumn smiles.

 

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asks confused.

 

"I will be, when you answer my question." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I want you to stay the night." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Thought so." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

"Come down here with me." Nathaniel pats the floor.

 

"No." Autumn makes a face.

 

"Please... I want to go live." Nathaniel says, as he sets up his phone.

 

"Ugh fine." Autumn groans.

 

"Come 'ere." Nathaniel says, as he pats the floor again.

 

-

Autumn climbs off the bed, and she sits next to Nathaniel on the floor.

 

-

Nathaniel sits closely to Autumn. While he starts his Instagram live.


	93. Live Stream 1

"Hi everyone." Nathaniel waves.

 

-

Autumn mocks Nathaniel.

 

-

"Wow big number of people. It's only been a couple minutes." Nathaniel comments.

 

"It's because he's so damn cute isn't it?" Autumn smiles.

 

-

Nathaniel blushes, as he nudges Autumn.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

\---

"So did you guys, want to ask us any questions?" Nathaniel asks.

 

" _You guys are relationship goals_!" Autumn reads aloud.

 

"Uh thanks?" Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"If you mean Scarlet and Kol... That's debatable." Autumn shrugs.

 

\--

" _Are you guys actually dating? Not that I have a chance with Nathaniel_..." Nathaniel reads, a different comment out loud.

 

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Autumn asks, as she looks at Nathaniel.

 

"Yeah." Nathaniel nods, as he looks back at Autumn.

 

"See I don't have a chance with him either." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Nathaniel pinches Autumn, making her squirm.

 

-

"Hey! I don't think my boyfriend, would approve of that!" Autumn jokingly says, as she slaps Nathaniel's hand away.

 

-

Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

-

"So we're not a couple. We're just, a couple of dorks." Autumn giggles.

 

"Anyway." Nathaniel sighs, as he shakes his head.

 

\--

" _What was your first impression_ , _of each other_?" Autumn reads aloud.

 

"I thought, Autumn was absolutely beautiful." Nathaniel states.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, with a blush. She pulls out her phone, to quickly scroll for something.

 

-

"Charles Davis, introduced me to her. He explained that, she was new to the cast. But later I found out, she'd actually be my love-"

 

"I'm sorry whose?" Autumn teases.

 

"I mean- I mean... Kol's love interest." Nathaniel chuckles at his slip up.

 

"Uh-huh." Autumn smirks.

 

"So embarrassing." Nathaniel whispers.

 

"My side of things, I was actually super shy. Which is what he's leaving out." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"That's true. She warmed up to Charles, before she did me." Nathaniel rolls his eyes.

 

"Did that make you jealous?" Autumn teases.

 

"Why would it?" Nathaniel scoffs.

 

"Uh for me. I guess midway through filming. I didn't feel I was living up to the potential, you fans wanted. So I approached Julie, and asked if I could be written off." Autumn confesses.

 

"What?" Nathaniel asks, completely taken by surprise.

 

"Yeah... You and I filmed two episodes. Uh, you had this intensity to you. That I felt I couldn't match. So I asked to be replaced." Autumn shrugs.

 

"What-? Wha-? What did Julie say?" Nathaniel asks, still surprised.

 

"She said our interactions, were the talk of the show. Apparently we had an intense chemistry. That I was the only, oblivious to it." Autumn shakes her head. "Julie asked me to at least, film one more episode. If I still didn't feel I was enough, I could leave."

 

"So what episode, made you stay?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"An episode." Autumn shrugs with a smile.

 

"Which one?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Just an episode." Autumn shrugs again.

 

"Which one?" Nathaniel smiles, as he nudges Autumn.

 

"I'm not telling them." Autumn giggles nervously.

 

"Whisper it to me." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Autumn sighs as she leans over towards Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel turns his head, as Autumn whispers to him.

 

-

"Really?" Nathaniel asks, as his smile grows.


	94. Live Stream 2

"Okay next question." Autumn nervously fidgets.

 

" _Why are you guys so perfect_?" Nathaniel reads, with a chuckle.

 

"Oh I'm really not. I'm trash, very clumsy trash." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"You aren't trash darling!" Nathaniel scoffs.

 

"I am so!" Autumn makes a face.

 

"Do you really want to Middle School fight?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Yes, because I can totally take you." Autumn smiles with a nod.

 

-

Nathaniel laughs.

 

-

"Oh look at the comments." Autumn says, as she looks at Nathaniel's phone.

 

" _Omg he just pulled a Kol_." Nathaniel reads.

 

" _Holy shit he called her darling_. _My ship is real_." Autumn giggles.

 

"I ship them for life." Nathaniel smiles.

 

"Guys, he's already spoken for. I'm sorry..." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Nathaniel rolls his eyes.

 

\--

"Next question! _Do you have any nicknames_?" Nathaniel reads the question aloud.

 

"I have a lot actually. Although, you haven't given me one yet." Autumn says, as she turns to Nathaniel.

 

"That's true, I haven't yet." Nathaniel says, as he taps his chin.

 

"I occasionally refer to you, as my love." Autumn blushes. "But that's not like a pet name, or nickname situation."

 

"What do you mean?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"My mom always called me, love or my love. Which means a lot to me, obviously." Autumn laughs slightly.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles with a nod.

 

-

"So when I call someone that. It's because, I care about them deeply. Or depending on who are... It means, I love them more than I can put into words." Autumn explains.

 

"Awww." Nathaniel chuckles, as he hugs Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs embarrassed.

 

-

Nathaniel looks at Autumn, as he still holds her.

 

-

"Stop!" Autumn whispers.

 

-

Nathaniel sighs.

 

-

Autumn snorts.

 

\--

"Okay what is the-?"

 

"Oh wait! I remembered, what today is!" Autumn says, as she gets up.

 

"What?" Nathaniel asks confused.

 

-

Autumn runs out of the room. Just as someone rings the doorbell.

 

-

"I don't understand, what's going on." Nathaniel says to the fans.

 

-

Autumn answers the door, pays for her order, and then she adds the finishing touches.

 

-

While Autumn's doing that. Nathaniel is trying to keep the fans busy.


	95. Live Stream 3

"Well you know working with-" Nathaniel looks up, he looks back at his phone, and then he looks up again.

 

-

Autumn giggles as Nathaniel, does his double take.

 

-

"What do we have here?" Nathaniel asks, as he looks up.

 

"Happy birthday!" Autumn giggles, as she comes back into frame.

 

"Guys she has a birthday cake. She remembered I'm old!" Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"How could one forget about him?" Autumn smiles.

 

"Did you make this?" Nathaniel asks, with a smile.

 

"No unfortunately, I had to order it." Autumn shrugs. "Make a wish."

 

-

Nathaniel closes his eyes, and then he blows out the candles.

 

-

"Yay." Autumn giggles, as she smoke blows in her face.

 

"Thank you, my love." Nathaniel blushes.

 

-

Autumn lowers the cake, as she stares at Nathaniel.

 

\--

"Do you want to know, what I wished for?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah... Yeah. What'd you wish for?" Autumn nervously smiles, as she pulls herself back to reality.

 

"Oh sorry, I can't tell you." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Jerk." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Aw love..." Nathaniel smiles, resting his hand on Autumn's thigh.

 

"Stop." Autumn smiles.

 

"Isn't she the greatest?" Nathaniel asks, as he looks at the stream.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head.

 

\--

"Wait listen to this." Nathaniel smiles at Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, as she sets the cake down.

 

" _How can they deny_ , _their obvious relationship_?" Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

" _They were made for each other_!" Autumn shakes her head. "We really weren't."

 

-

 _"Did you see the way that she just looked at him_?" Nathaniel reads, slightly confused.

 

"Oh god they saw that..." Autumn panics.

 

"How did you look at me?" Nathaniel asks, as he looks at Autumn.

 

"Okay I'm done. I'll put this on your desk." Autumn says as she gets up.

 

"Love-" Nathaniel tried to stop her.

 

-

Autumn sets the cake, on Nathaniel's desk. Then she walks over to his bed, and she lies down.

 

-

Nathaniel sighs.

 

\---

Autumn tries not to over think... But why have anxiety, if you don't occasionally over think?

 

-

_**How could she slip like that?** _

 

-

_**Nathaniel didn't even notice!** _

 

-

_**She revealed the biggest, meaning of the phrase "my love" or "love" to her. Which Nathaniel turns around and uses on her! But he doesn't notice her reaction?** _

 

-

_**He got her wall down, just a little. And the entire internet saw, but he didn't!** _

 

-

_**She can't slip like this ever again!** _

 

\--

Autumn huffs, as she pulls out her phone.


	96. Live Stream 4

Nathaniel struggles, with the stream. By himself shortly after, Autumn has left.

 

-

Autumn plays on her phone, while she listens to Nathaniel.

 

\----

"You know what, I have an idea." Nathaniel says, as he gets up.

 

\--

Autumn pretends to ignore Nathaniel.

 

\--

Nathaniel sits on the bed, while still live on IG.

 

-

"Don't touch me, I'm not ready to be touched!" Autumn shouts at Nathaniel.

 

"You know what love?" Nathaniel begins.

 

-

Autumn glares at Nathaniel.

 

-

"I'm here now. So maybe I should take back what's mine." Nathaniel states, grabbing Autumn's ankle.

 

-

Autumn jumps slightly.

 

-

Nathaniel yanks on Autumn's ankle, causing her to yelp. As he pulls her down on the bed.

 

-

Autumn slaps Nathaniel's arm, as he laughs.

 

-

Nathaniel turns to look at Autumn.

 

-

"You actually scared me! I hate you!" Autumn laughs annoyed.

 

"Kiss and make up?" Nathaniel pouts.

 

"Stop!" Autumn warns, as she looks at Nathaniel's phone.

 

"Please?" Nathaniel continues to pout.

 

"STOP!" Autumn smiles.

 

-

Nathaniel sets his phone, face down on the bed.

 

-

"Nathaniel-!" Autumn tries to protest.

 

Nathaniel chuckles, as he leans towards Autumn.

 

"You're-"

 

-

Nathaniel captures Autumn's lips in a sweet kiss. The type of kiss, which leaves her wanting more.

 

\--

"Mm... You need to turn the stream off!" Autumn says, as she pushes Nathaniel away.

 

-

Nathaniel sighs.

 

\--

"Actually one more question!" Autumn says, as she grabs Nathaniel's phone.

 

"Oh so now you want to-?"

 

"Okay last question, and then we have to go." Autumn smiles.

 

" _What is your_ , _biggest insecurity_?" Nathaniel reads.

 

-

Autumn's hit with slight Deja Vu.

 

-

"I guess my insecurity. Is that I'm not a good, enough as a person." Nathaniel answers honestly.

 

"What?" Autumn asks surprised.

 

"That I judge people too much, I'm not as open as I should be about things, and I'm probably too angry sometimes..." Nathaniel shrugs as he trails off.

 

"Aw..." Autumn pouts.

 

"At least it's a straight answer." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

"Straighter than I could be." Autumn jokes.

 

-

Nathaniel shakes his head.

 

-

"Uh for me. It's mostly my stomach." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Why?" Nathaniel asks, as he looks Autumn up and down.

 

"It's a long story of my past. But it's always stuck with me." Autumn nods. "It's kind of why I personally. Am wearing layers constantly, or a long t-shirt, I don't really do swim suits, and I'm not a cute panty clad, boyfriend t-shirt girl."

 

"I'm sorry that image alone..." Nathaniel chuckles.

 

"Nathaniel!" Autumn squeals.

 

"Panty clad, boyfriend t-shirt-" Nathaniel smirks.

 

"Stop!" Autumn shoves Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles.

 

-

"Okay bye guys." Autumn waves, and then she ends the stream.


	97. Personal photos

Autumn ends the feed, she tosses Nathaniel's phone at home, and she crawls back up to the pillows.

 

\----

"Love I didn't mean-"

 

"It's fine. You didn't." Autumn snaps.

 

"Autumn..." Nathaniel sighs.

 

-

Autumn picks her phone back up.

 

-

Nathaniel crawls up the bed to Autumn.

 

-

"Stop." Autumn warns.

 

"I promise I wasn't poking fun, at your insecurity. But the thought of you-"

 

-

Autumn glares at Nathaniel.

 

-

"You are so beautiful, and I do love you." Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

Autumn looks back at her phone.

 

-

"Alright." Nathaniel says, as he gets up from the bed.

 

\---

Autumn isn't mad, but probably more annoyed? That she opening up, in ways she promised herself. She would never do, because it only gets her hurt.

 

\---

"Autumn." Nathaniel tries, getting her attention.

 

-

Autumn ignores Nathaniel.

 

-

A camera clicks.

 

-

"My love." Nathaniel says.

 

\--

On instinct Autumn looks up at him. Her inner self, hopes his "my love". Means "more than I can put into words".

 

\--

A camera clicks.

 

\--

But then Autumn reserves herself to. "Just cares deeply", and she shrugs it off.

 

\--

A camera clicks again.

 

-

"Wait, are you taking my picture?" Autumn asks, finally noticing the camera in Nathaniel's hand.

 

"Yeah." Nathaniel shrugs.

 

-

Autumn grabs one of the pillows, behind her. Then she aggressively throws it at Nathaniel.

 

-

The pillow hits Nathaniel's camera.

 

-

"Hey!" Nathaniel shouts.

 

"Then stop!" Autumn says annoyed.


	98. Inner struggles

"Then what am I left to do?" Nathaniel asks, setting his camera down.

 

-

Autumn shrugs.

 

-

"Alright. Then I'm going to bed I guess." Nathaniel says, as he takes off his shirt.

 

-

Autumn keeps her eyes on her phone.

 

\--

Nathaniel changes into sweat pants.

 

\--

Autumn slouches on the bed.

 

\--

Nathaniel climbs into bed, he lifts the covers, and he tries pulling them up to his waist.

 

\--

Autumn realizes she's sitting on the covers. So she climbs under them, but she stays sitting up on the bed.

 

\--

Nathaniel lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

\--

Autumn sighs. She can't keep pretending, to be on her phone much longer.

 

\--

Nathaniel looks at his phone.

 

\---

Autumn's almost ready to cave.

 

\--

Nathaniel keeps his phone in his hand, he rolls over onto Autumn, and he closes his eyes.

 

-

Autumn looks down at Nathaniel, confused and suddenly overwhelmed.

 

-

Nathaniel's head is resting on Autumn's stomach, his arms are around her waist, and his side is against her thigh.

 

\---

Autumn's insecurity, wants to shove Nathaniel off.

 

-

But Autumn herself, wants that type of closeness or attention and love.

 

-

The overall result, Autumn's left in an internal battle.

 

\---

Autumn's hands gesture, to shove Nathaniel. As her body starts to shake from anxiety.

 

-

"Stop! You're fine! It's okay!" Autumn whispers to herself.

 

-

Nathaniel tightens his arms around Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn looks down at Nathaniel.

 

-

Nathaniel's dropped his phone on the bed.

 

-

Autumn picks up his phone, she goes into his Instagram, and she leaves him a post to find.

 

-

Nathaniel starts to stir, while Autumn's body starts squirms, and Autumn drops Nathaniel's phone.

 

\--

Nathaniel looks up at Autumn. He's obviously tired, but he's struggling to sleep.

 

-

"Hi." Autumn forces a smile.

 

"Do you want me to move?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Uh..." Autumn hesitates.

 

\---

Autumn's brain is screaming, " ** _YES_**!"

 

-

While Autumn's heart is saying, " ** _NO_**! **_PLEASE DON'T_**!"

 

\---

"Could I kiss you?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"I'm sorry?" Autumn asks confused.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles.

 

-

"I honestly didn't hear you." Autumn says embarrassed.

 

"Could I kiss you?" Nathaniel asks again.

 

"Oh... Oh!" Autumn slaps her forehead.

 

-

Nathaniel chuckles as he sits up.

 

-

"Yeah, please." Autumn nods.

 

-

Nathaniel smiles as he leans towards Autumn.

 

-

Autumn rests her hand on the back, of Nathaniel's head as she kisses him.

 

-

Nathaniel pulls Autumn's body close to his.

 

\--

The kiss is short, but it's what Autumn needed.

 

\--

"Better?" Nathaniel asks.

 

"Actually I have a question." Autumn sighs.

 

"Ask away." Nathaniel nods.

 

\--

Autumn hesitates, while she plays with Nathaniel's hair.

 

\--

"Never mind." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"You can ask me." Nathaniel encourages.

 

"It's really stupid." Autumn shakes her head.

"Love-"

 

-

Autumn locks eyes with Nathaniel.

 

-

"You want to know about that. Don't you?" Nathaniel smiles.


End file.
